Damaged
by CCScott23
Summary: And I think I'm kind of scared, 'cause I don't want to loose you.....COMPLETE 3.9.06
1. PROLOGUE

**HEY! I'M BACK!**

**I couldn't keep away, the prologue is VERY short, which is what I put up, and Chapter 1 is done. So, I said, okay, maybe I'll take a little longer to update, but I still really really want to put this up.**

**First off, I know I've mentioned this a lot, DAMAGED is a song by TLC which I love so, so much. It's great. Here's some background information and the prologue.**

**A/N: This is my third story, here! It's a Naley, with Brucas and Jeyton, and it's an AU.**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Haley and Nathan are best friends, at the young age of 15, they dated for a few months, to break up and remain best friends. Taylor and Haley are sisters. Brooke and Nathan are brother and sister. Nathan and Lucas are also very close, and they share an apartment, just across the hall from Brooke and Haley (Think-Friends). Jake and Peyton are together, andthere is no Jenny-yet. Haley is dating none other than Chris Keller, when Nathan is dating a girl named Kristin. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Haley skipped up the stairs to her boyfriend's house, excited for their 6 month anniversary.

"Chris?" Haley called.

Haley walked into the apartment and was shocked to see her sister, Taylor sitting on the couch with Chris.

"Chris? Tay? What's going on?" Haley questioned.

"Hales, I think you should sit down for this one…" Chris started.

"I don't think I want to," Haley said getting way too suspicious.

"I'm pregnant," Taylor told her sister.

Haley looked at her sister, "Oka-Oh My God," Haley said finally starting to figure out the pieces.

"It's mine," Chris said.

"How long has this been going on?" Haley asked.

"Haley…" Taylor started.

"I asked you a question, sister dear," Haley spat, tears forming in her eyes.

"About 3 months," Chris said for Taylor.

"3…3 months…Screw the both of you," Haley said walking out of the apartment.

"I have to be there for my kid," Chris said.

"And my sister who's the mother of your child!" Haley screamed.

"I'm done…with both of you," Haley said.

Haley walked out of the apartment and headed towards the way she thought would help solve her problems….the bar.


	2. You Need A Friend, I'll Be Around

**Chapter 1: You Need A Friend, I'll be Around**

"Where you off too?" Nathan asked Lucas, who was on his way out of the apartment.

"A date," Lucas replied.

"Lucas-what a stud," Kristin said teasing Lucas.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lucas said trying to be cocky.

Nathan and Kristin laughed from their place on the couch watching a movie, while Lucas went to get a glass of water, when he heard a knock.

Lucas went to answer the door, to find a very drunk Haley on the other side.

"Haley?" Lucas asked.

At the name of his best friend, Nathan turned around to see a tear-stained, but nonetheless, drunk Haley standing at the door.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed, throwing her arms around him, "I missed you! I haven't seen you in like 10 days!"

"Haley, are you drunk?" Lucas asked.

Haley started giggling uncontrollably, "Yeah, but don't tell Nathan!"

Nathan started walking over towards Lucas and Haley, leaving Kristin to only roll her eyes and mumble something under her breath about Haley.

"I got it, man," he said to Lucas.

"Hey Hales," Nathan started.

"Hey Nate!" Haley screamed.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, as Haley jumped on the counter, almost falling off.

"Woah, Hales," Nathan said catching Haley.

"Thanks Nathan! You're my hero!" she sighed dramatically, then started giggling.

Nathan took a look at Haley's tear stained eyes and not only felt bad for her, but knew something was really wrong with her.

"Haley," Nathan started, "Where's Chris?"

Haley immediately stopped giggling, as her eyes filled up with tears again, and she broke down in tears.

"Okay, Okay," Nathan said, "I got you."

Nathan picked Haley up off the counter, and carried her into his bedroom, apologizing to Kristin over her head.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" Haley got out through sobs.

"Ok, Hales, go to sleep—we'll talk in the morning," Nathan whispered, putting her down on the bed.

Nathan walked out of his room, to only find Kristin gone, and he turned around and headed back into his room.

* * *

Nathan woke up early the next morning, to find Haley still asleep next to him. He looked around to see what woke him up, and when he couldn't find anything he started to fall back asleep, when he heard a knocking and realized what it was.

"Hey," Nathan said to Kristin.

Haley woke up to the noises in the living room and was about to walk out until she heard the voices.

"Is Haley still here?" Kristin said, saying Haley sarcastically.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"God." Kristin mumbled.

"Do you have a problem with it or something?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I do," Kristin said.

"What? She's my best friend." Nathan argued.

"Who needs your attention 100 percent of the time!" Kristin argued back.

"What are you getting at Kristin?" Nathan asked.

"Pick." She stated.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Me or her," Kristin asked.

"Do you even have to ask me that. Get out." Nathan said.

"What?" Kristin asked, shocked.

"Get the hell out of my house, you have some nerve to even make me choose between my best friend and some slut," Nathan said.

"Excuse me." Kristin asked.

"You heard me-get out," Nathan replied.

* * *

Haley walked slowly towards the door, watching Nathan's back, and knowing he was tense.

"Hey," Haley said.

Nathan turned around and saw Haley and immediately softened up, "Hey," he said softly.

"How are you doing?" Nathan said.

Haley plopped down on the couch, moaning and putting her hand on her head.

"That bad?" he laughed.

"Yeah," she giggled.

Nathan handed Haley a Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Here," Nathan said.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Nathan said softly.

"No," Haley replied quickly, "How's Kristin?"

Nathan breathed in quickly and Haley noticed and smirked.

"What happened?"

"She told me to pick between you and her," Nathan said looking at her.

Haley heard what happened, but definitely didn't hear that.

"What!" Haley exclaimed.

"I picked you, Hales, don't worry," Nathan said.

"Nate…" Haley started, "You should go after her."

"What?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nate, she's your girlfriend," Haley started.

"You're my best friend." Nathan said, "And that's that. Now tell me what happened with Chris?"

"Well, how about we start off—I saw Taylor yesterday," Haley said.

"How is she?" Nate asked.

"Pregnant," Haley said.

"And that ties in with Chris because.." Nathan said.

"He's the father." Haley spat out, tears pouring out her eyes.

"Oh, Hales…" Nathan said moving over a little to Haley and wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't understand what I did wrong, Nate.."

"Nothing, Haley I promise you that." Nathan said kissing Haley's forehead, letting Haley cry into his chest.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill him," Nathan mumbled, causing a giggle from Haley.

Nathan laughed, as Haley put her head up to Nathan's and putting her forehead against his, "What would I do without you?" she asked him.

"Well, what would I do without you?" he challenged.

"Die," Haley said smirking her Scott smirk she's grown to master.

"Hey!" he said.

* * *

Lucas awoke to a strange bed, with a strange body next to him and couldn't remember the night before. Looking around, he realized the room wasn't all to unfamiliar.

"BROOKE!" he screamed.

"LUKE!" Brooke screeched back.

* * *

"Hey, Peyton?" Jake said walking in to their bedroom.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I got something to tell you," Jake said.

"What's up?"

"Look, I know you love me. And I know you know I love you. And I was planning on making this long and romantic, but I realized there's one too many reasons to ask you this, and it all comes down to that I love you…Peyt, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Peyton screamed.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I don't know," Haley said groaning, frustrated, lying on the couch putting her feet in Nathan's lap.

"Haley! I hate feet!"

Haley giggled as Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes, when suddenly an idea popped into Nathan's head.

"Hales! Let's get drunk!" Nathan exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"Nathan, I just got drunk last night, come on…." Haley whined.

"Hales, it's more fun with your best friend…" Nathan said trying to get her to agree.

"Okay…." Haley agreed.

_Up Next: _

…_A drunken night leads to a shocking revelation_

…_What happened with Brooke and Lucas?_

…_Is there a twist with Jeyton?_


	3. Take A Bow, The Night Is Over

**Chapter 3: Take a Bow, The Night is Over….**

For the second night in a row, Haley woke up with a hangover. Haley looked around her room, glancing at several items around it. She first glanced at a picture of herself, Brooke and Peyton. It was one day when the three of them decided to go and have a day of spa treatment. The three of them were in pedicure chairs, Brooke in the middle with Haley and Peyton leaning in on either side. The second picture was one of herself and Chris, and she immediately ripped it up and threw it in the garbage. The third picture was of her and Nathan. The two of them were caught off guard with the picture. Brooke snapped the picture while they were joking around. Nathan was tickling Haley and threw her head back and was laughing and Brooke snapped the picture. The last picture was of the 6 friends. Nathan, Lucas and Jake were sitting on the couch and Haley, Brooke and Peyton were sitting on their laps. Haley smiled then instantly winced at her headache.

"What the hell happened last night?" Haley whispered to herself.

* * *

"Lucas what the hell happened yesterday! You left as soon as I saw you, and I couldn't find you all day!" Brooke screamed walking into Lucas and Nathan's apartment.

"Brooke," Lucas started.

"Lucas, I've known you my whole life, and I really would appreciate it if you didn't lie to my face!" Brooke yelled.

"What's going on out here?" Nathan said walking into the room getting a glass of water noticing his little sister and roommate having a screaming match.

"Nothing." Brooke said storming out.

* * *

Jake woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing, and got up to answer it.

"Hey, Brooke," Jake said as Brooke walked right by him.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke questioned.

"Sleeping." Jake answered.

"Well when she gets up, tell her to get her blonde ass to my and Haley's place," Brooke said storming out.

* * *

"Hey," Nathan said walking into Haley and Brooke's apartment.

Haley looked up at him and smirked at him.

"Hangover Hales?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Haley asked him.

"No frigging clue," Nathan said plopping down next to Haley, "All I remember is walking in here hysterical laughing and you tripping on the couch."

"At least getting drunk with you means knowing I didn't anything that stupid," Haley laughed and Nathan nodding in agreement.

* * *

Lucas walked into Brooke and Haley's apartment seeing Nathan and Haley laughing at something.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Nathan and Haley finally noticed his presence and turned to look at him.

"Her room," Haley stated.

Lucas walked right into Brooke's room without even knocking and saw a naked Brooke.

"LUCAS!" Brooke screamed, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU KNOCK!"

Lucas walked quickly out of her room and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell happened man?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't knock," Lucas said sheepishly.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Why the hell are the two of you laughing? Are you high?" Lucas asked them, which caused them to laugh even more.

"No…we're…hung over," Haley answered in between giggles.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Shouldn't you have the worst headaches or something right about now?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh, we do," Nathan said.

Lucas just stared at the two of them as Brooke walked out,

"What's with them?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked at her and shrugged, "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go for a walk, wouldn't want to be dealing with these two…"Brooke said looking towards her big brother and best friend gasping for breath.

"You two are so weird," she said closing the front door behind her.

* * *

"Brooke, whatever happened between us has to stay between us," Lucas said.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him, "You could've just said that yesterday."

"But the thing is, that I don't want it to," Lucas said stopping-and causing Brooke to stop right along with him.

"Then why does it?" Brooke asked.

" 'Cuz Nathan will kill me, Brooke," Lucas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, Lucas…You know, I did feel something for you, and that night just didn't really seem like a one-time thing for me…But I'm sick of guys not wanting to be with me because of Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed, walking away.

"Brooke," Lucas groaned.

"No Lucas…since Nathan would kill you, I'm saving your life right now," Brooke said.

* * *

"Jake I'm off to Brooke and Hales'" Peyton screamed.

"Have fun!" Jake screamed back.

As Peyton opened the door she was greeted by a unfamiliar stranger standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm an old friend of Jake's," the stranger answered.

"Jake! An old friend's here!" Peyton screamed.

Jake walked out of the bedroom, seeing Peyton walk right out and noticed who this "old friend," really was.

"Nikki," Jake stated.

* * *

"So, he just said he was scared of Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…And you better not tell him anything, Haley," Brooke warned.

"I won't..But-Nathan wouldn't do anything, I mean he's even told me that if he had to trust anyone with you-it would be Luke.." Haley said.

"Speaking of Nathan, what the hell is going on with you two?" Peyton asked.

"Funny, Peyt. All I know is we got super drunk last night," Haley said running her hand through her hair, "And I can't remember what---" Haley stopped noticing something.

* * *

"So the two of you got drunk?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, and I can't remember what the hell happened!" Nathan said.

"Dude-what's that?" Lucas said pointing.

"What's—"

* * *

Nathan and Haley both ran into each other in the hallway,

"WE GOT MARRIED LAST NIGHT?" they screamed.

_Up Next:_

_-Nathan and Haley have a few more laughs._

_-Why is Nikki here? _

_**AN: I know, the marriage thing is similar to FRIENDS Ross/Rachel. But believe me, it doesn't really end up like that. They do get an annulment, but it doesn't really happen like Ross/Rachel's. So, please review. This story is 5 chapters in the making. Ideas are rolling out of my head. I estimate this story to be about 20. It's mainly a Naley, but Naley probably won't happen until the end. You know me, I let it drag out. Brucas will be in it, and Jeyton will be in it, too. One chapter, already written is a Nathan/Haley flashback chapter, containing flashbacks of their friendship. Thank you to all the reviewers of these past two chapters. Keep reviewing this one! **_


	4. Your Heart's Not There

**A/N: I have changed my mind, Nathan and Haley DIDN'T DATE!**

**Chapter 3: Your heart's not there…**

_Nathan and Haley both ran into each other in the hallway,_

"_WE GOT MARRIED LAST NIGHT?" they screamed._

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all ran out after them hearing the commotion.

"You two got married last night?" Brooke asked.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, and once again, burst out in fits of laughter.

Peyton rolled her eyes at the sight of the two best friends, "You guys do realize that you got married…A bond of love..."

"I don't see how the two of you find this so funny," Lucas said staring at the two of them.

"Because we got married!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan," Haley said calming down, "I'm so happy you were my first marriage," she finished off laughing even more.

At this point, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke all rolled their eyes at the two of them and walked into Lucas and Nathan's apartment, mumbling words of sarcasm under their breaths.

Nathan stopped laughing, "Haley…what the hell are we going to do?"

* * *

"How did Nathan and Haley get married?" Lucas asked. 

"Well, they went to a priest, exchanged vows, and announced them man and wife," Brooke said.

Peyton laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I love my brother and I love Haley, but the two of them are a little to weird," Brooke stated.

"Out of the group, I'd figure that you two would do something stupid like that," Peyton said as the two of them glared at her, "What?" she asked defensively. "I mean think about this, Nathan and Haley-the most cautious people we know, get drunk and get married?"

Brooke and Lucas stared at her and burst out laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Peyton asked.

"'Cuz Nathan and Haley got married!" Lucas said, laughing.

* * *

"I'm not getting a divorce, Haley," Nathan said. 

"Okay, Nate-let's work this out," Haley said.

"Hales," Nathan said thinking, "Well you have to get back in the game sometime."

Haley giggled, "Yeah, sorry…I think I'd rather start dating before I got married…"

Nathan laughed, "How did we find ourselves in this situation?"

"No idea," Haley said.

"Dude," Nathan started, "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Annulment?" Haley asked.

"That might work…" Nathan started.

"Nate, we can't just stay married, that's dumb. And you won't have a frigging divorce, so…what else is left?" Haley asked.

"Haley," Nathan said getting frustrated with Haley, "We're 23 years old! Divorce at 23-HELL NO!"

"Nathan," Haley said mockingly and starting to get frustrated, "We can't stay married."

Nathan felt Haley's stubbornness coming out and felt a fight erupting. Nathan got up and started walking away.

"Nathan," Haley said feeling like she was about to start a fight with her best friend.

"Hales, I'm not in the mood to fight," Nathan said warningly.

"Who's fighting?" Haley questioned.

"We'll start if I don't leave, and I'm not so sure about you, but I don't like our fights…" Nathan said.

"Fine," Haley said stubbornly, "No one was fighting," she mumbled.

"Haley," Nathan said warningly.

"I don't wanna be married to you, Nathan," she whined.

"I don't wanna be divorced!" Nathan screamed.

"How the hell did we get in this position anyway…It's your fault," Haley argued.

"How is it mine?" Nathan screamed.

Haley flinched, she hated that voice, "_You_ wanted to get drunk, dumb ass!"

"Well you drink to much!" Nathan screamed.

"Well you should've stopped me!" Haley screamed.

"You were to busy drowning in your sorrows for your boyfriend cheating on you with your sister!" Nathan screamed trying to hurt Haley.

Haley stormed right into her bedroom, leaving Nathan to feel guilty and pissed.

* * *

Nathan stormed into his and Lucas' apartment and slammed the door shut, startling Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke asked her older brother.

Nathan turned to Brooke and screamed, "I DON'T WANT A DIVORCE!"

"You love her?" Peyton asked dumbly.

Nathan just stared at her and went into his bedroom.

* * *

Peyton walked into her and Jake's apartment and smiled at him and his "old friend." 

"Hey…" Peyton said smiling.

"Peyt…this is Nikki," Jake said.

"Hi, I'm Peyton," Peyton started.

Nikki cut her off, "Jake's girlfriend."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded.

"I'm Nikki. Former girlfriend who was pregnant and just came back into his life with his baby," Nikki said smirking.

* * *

Nathan walked into Brooke and Haley's apartment seeing Haley sitting on the couch, she turned around to glance at him and turned right back around, ignoring him. 

"Haley." Nathan stated.

Haley didn't flinch.

"Haley." Nathan said firmer.

Haley looked around ignoring him.

"Haley, I'm sorry," Nathan started. "Hales…come on, you know I didn't mean saying that about Chris and Taylor…"

Haley kept on ignoring him.

"Hales, you know you're my best friend and I love you to death, so what do you want me to do?" Nathan asked.

"Sing." Haley said, knowing Nathan hated singing.

"I'm not singing," Nathan said.

"Then I hate you," Haley said stubbornly.

"What do you want me to sing?" Nathan said giving into the same trick for years.

"Ummm….Can't Smile without you," Haley said smirking.

"Halesss.."

"Singggg!" Haley sang.

"_And you know I can't smile without you._

_I can't smile without you._

_And you must know what I'm going through, _

_I just can't smile without you!" _Nathan sang loudly, horribly and throwing his arms in the air.

"What the hell are you doing!" Brooke exclaimed laughing.

Haley was giggling, "Okay, I forgive you!" she screamed getting up and hugging him.

Nathan laughed and through his arms around Haley.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting on her bed discussing and finalizing their ideas. 

"So, the annulment?" Nathan asked.

"We'll go this weekend," Haley replied, smiling.

_Up Next:_

_-Nathan and Haley go to file for the annulment (Don't worry-It's not like the Ross/Rachel one)._

_-Brooke and Lucas meet at a bar._

_-Peyton and Jake make a rash decision about their engagement. _


	5. Is It Really Over?

**Chapter 4: Is it really over? **

**A/N: I made up the dates of births of Nathan and Haley, and I changed Haley's dad's name because James James made me laugh. And I really don't know what questions they ask you while getting an annulment, so bear with me here…I also changed part of the story...Nathan and Haley NEVER dated..**

"Names?"

"Haley James and Nathan Scott," Nathan said.

"Dates of Births?"

"August 23rd, 1982," Haley said.

"January 21st, 1982," Nathan said.

"Date of marriage?"

"September 13th, 2005," Haley said.

"Parents?"

"Deborah and Daniel Scott," Nathan said.

"Lydia and James-Andrew James," Haley said.

"Relationship before marriage?"

"Best friends," Nathan said.

"Reason of annulment?"

"We were drunk, and didn't know what we were doing," Haley said.

"Alimony needed?"

"Welll.." Haley started.

"No," Nathan cut her off smirking.

* * *

"What are you going to do, Jake?" Peyton said.

"I had no clue I had a daughter two days ago, and now all of a sudden I have one, Pey, and I wanna be in her life," Jake told her, honestly.

"Jake, that girl seems crazy-I think you should try and get custody," Peyton whispered.

"I know….Pey, I think it's a better chance they'll give us the baby if there are two parents in the household," Jake said.

"Jake-how did you get her pregnant? We've been friends forever, and you never brought us over to meet her," Peyton started.

"One night stand," Jake said, "Peyt- I think we should get married quicker."

"Okay, Jake," Peyton said.

"What if we do it in a month?" Jake asked.

* * *

"Okay, the annulment is final, your marriage is erased."

"Thank you," Nathan and Haley said shaking hands.

Haley and Nathan walked out of the office and burst out laughing.

* * *

"What's a pretty thing like you doing sitting in a bar, on a Saturday night, drinking?" Lucas asked walking up to Brooke.

Brooke glared at him, tracing the tip of her glass, "Thinking about a guy who won't date me because he's scared of my brother…"

Lucas sighed, "Brooke…"

"Luke, it's fine, I'm telling you," Brooke said.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting around eating lunch, joking around with each other, when Kristin walked over to them.

"You move on quickly," Kristin said to the two of them.

Haley made a confused face and Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"So, Ms. Haley- how does it feel to be Nathan's girlfriend?" Kristin said sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm his wife," Haley said.

Nathan got up and grabbed Haley's hand, and kissed her to prove his point. A kiss that lasted 2 minutes too long.

After Nathan pulled away, Haley started laughing nervously and Nathan just smirked.

"It's funny how we had our first kiss _after _we got married," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "Yeah, I know…"

After Nathan turned around, Haley touched her lips, wondering why the kiss felt like they'd been kissing for years, not paying attention, she walked into someone.

"I'm sorry…" Haley started, "Taylor?"

"Hey…Haley," Taylor started.

"Chris?" Haley whispered, and Nathan whipped his head around.

* * *

"I hate it when people talk about you and pretend to be your best friend," Brooke said.

"I hate it when girls don't understand me," Lucas said, "And…I'm scared of bugs."

"I'm scared of ending up alone," Brooke whispered and looked at Lucas.

Lucas looked at Brooke, and Brooke knew that look.

"Luke, what about Nate?"

"He should understand," Luke whispered and leaned into kiss her.

* * *

"Hales, you were so upset about me and Taylor, and here you are making out with Nathan," Chris spitefully said to Haley.

"Um, I'm sorry-who said we were together?" Haley asked.

"You know why I cheated on you Haley?" Chris asked, "Because you wouldn't sleep with me? I went somewhere where I could get something I wasn't getting from you…But I always knew you were a slut, and you—" Chris got cut off with a punch to his jaw.

"Don't you ever, talk to my _wife_ like that again!" Nathan screamed and pulled Haley away.

"Wife?" Taylor mumbled as Nathan and Haley ran off.

_Up Next:_

_A Full Naley Chapter!_

_-Nathan comforts an upset Haley._

_-Haley dreams some flashbacks of Nathan and her friendship._

_-Nathan has flashbacks of his and Haley's relationship._


	6. Won't Let Nobody Hurt You, Stand By You

**Chapter 5: I Won't Let Nobody Hurt You…I'll Stand By You**

Nathan followed an extremely pissed off and upset into her apartment. Brooke and Lucas were sitting on a couch watching a movie and immediately turned around to a door slam.

"What happened?" Brooke asked getting up.

Nathan looked at his sister and shook his head, "We ran into a few people," Nathan said giving his sister and Lucas a look.

Lucas got up and nodded at Nathan, understanding the look Nathan was giving him, "Let's watch the rest of the movie in my apartment…Nate and Haley need to talk."

Brooke nodded and followed Lucas out.

"Haley," Nathan said trying to get Haley to slow down from pacing.

"How the hell can _my sister_ do that to me? My sister!" Haley exclaimed throwing a picture of herself and Taylor across the room.

"Because she's a bitch, Haley…We've always known that," Nathan said trying to get Haley to laugh.

It didn't work.

"But I'm her sister!" Haley screamed throwing her hands up.

"Haley, Taylor's a bitch. That's enough said," Nathan said walking over to Haley.

"But my sister and my boyfriend," Haley said shaking her head.

Nathan nodded and went over to hug Haley, "Thank you for punching him…" Haley mumbled, which caused Nathan to laugh.

"No problem," Nathan said.

* * *

"I mean, I didn't love him, I mean…I don't think I was ever in love with him," Haley said, yawning.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Nathan said, moving to get up from Haley's bed.

"Can you stay with me?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded and smiled, "Of course."

* * *

As Haley closed her eyes, she smiled knowing Nathan was there with her. He'd always been there for her. The six of them has always been friends for as long as she could remember. She remembers when she first met Nathan, and Brooke.

_Flashback_

"_Haley-bub let's go meet the new neighbors," Lydia James said picking up her 4 year old daughter and walking out of the house._

"_Hi, I'm Deb," the blonde woman said coming over to Lydia and Haley._

"_I'm Lydia, and this is little Haley," Lydia said shifting Haley in her arms._

"_Hi, cutie," Deb said to Haley._

_Haley smiled shyly, "Hi."_

"_How old are you?" Deb asked._

"_Fowr," Haley said._

"_I have a little boy and girl that are 4, too," Deb said, calling over her children._

"_Mom! Nathan took my doll!" A four-year old Brooke screamed coming over._

"_She took my race-car!" 4-year old Nathan screamed back._

_Haley looked at the two twins, and got down off of her mom, "I'm Haley!" she exclaimed, happily._

_End Flashback _

_**Haley's Flashbacks**_

_Flashback (15 years old)_

"_Hi Lydia! Hi Jimmy!" Nathan said running up the stairs to Haley's room._

"_Hales! Haley!" Nathan screamed bouncing into Haley's room._

"_What?" Haley asked._

"_I made the team!" Nathan screamed._

"_No!" Haley said._

"_YES!" Nathan challenged._

"_Nate, that's awesome!" Haley said throwing her arms around Nathan._

"_And guess what I picked as my number?" Nathan said to Haley._

"_21?" Haley asked._

"_No, 23." Nathan answered._

"_Okay…" Haley eyed him._

"_Not only is it my favorite basketball player's number, but it's my best friends birthday…" Nathan said smiling._

"_Nathan!" Haley said giggling, "You're the best!" _

"_I know…I know," Nathan said arrogantly._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback (16 Years old)_

"_Hey Haley," a boy, Ryan Jordan said coming over to Haley._

"_Oh, hey Ry…" Haley said smiling a little at Ryan, she always thought he was cute._

"_What's up?" he asked smiling at her._

"_Nothing, really…Just about to go to class," Haley said about to close her locker. _

_Nathan started walking over and noticed that Ryan kid talking to Haley._

"_Oh, well—" Ryan started._

"_Hey Hales," Nathan said walking over and cutting off Ryan._

"_Hey Nathan…" Haley said laughing to herself and looking questionably at Nathan, "What's up?" _

"_Nothing, let's go, I have to talk to you…" Nathan said throwing his arm around Haley._

"_Okay…" Haley said being dragged along by Nathan and shooting Ryan an apologetic glance behind her._

"_What's up Nathan?" Haley asked as they walked._

"_Huh, oh..nothing, it's just that guy was hitting on you." Nathan said walking into their next class._

_Haley shook her head and smiled as she followed Nathan in the class._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback (16 Years old)_

_Haley sadly walked right into Nathan's house, knowing his parents never cared if she let herself in._

"_Hey Hales," Haley saw Brooke sitting in the living room with Peyton. _

"_Hey," Haley whispered to her two other best friends, "Where's Nate?"_

"_In his room," Brooke said._

_Haley nodded and walked away._

"_Hey Haley," Dan said walking down the stairs as Haley started up them._

"_Hey Dan," Haley said trying to be happy._

"_Nate's in his room," Dan said._

"_Thanks," Haley told him._

_Haley walked into Nathan's room without knocking._

"_Brooke-I told you to KNOCK—" Nathan stopped as he turned around and saw Haley._

"_Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan said walking over to Haley._

"_Ryan's an ass." She told him._

"_I could've told you that, Hales…what did he do?" Nathan asked. _

"_He tried to force me to sleep with him," Haley said._

"_What!" Nathan said screaming, "Haley, did he- did he-- ?"_

"_No, Nathan-I stopped him," Haley said, "But…I was scared, Nathan." _

_Nathan sighed and wrapped his arms around Haley._

"_I'm gonna kick his ass, tomorrow Hales," Nathan told her._

_End Flashback_

Haley thought about the first time she ever realized Nathan was, 'hot'. After years of girls, minus Brooke, telling Haley how lucky she was to have Nathan as a best friend, she realized it the summer before senior year.

_Flashback_

_Nathan had been to a basketball camp, High Fliers, for the whole summer. With exchanged, but short, phone calls from Haley to Nathan, Haley couldn't wait until she saw Nathan again. She wondered if he had changed over the summer. She knew she had. She grew her hair long, and highlighted it blonde. Brooke had just called her to tell her that Nathan had just gotten home and to come as quickly as she could._

_Haley threw the door open of the Scott household startling Brooke, Deb and Dan._

"_Haley, you act like you haven't been here all summer!" Deb said, smiling knowing the exact reason Haley was bouncing through out the house._

"_Sorry, sorry," Haley said running around giving hugs to Deb, Brooke and Dan._

_Haley looked at the three of them expectantly, "Where is he?" she exclaimed._

"_Upstairs," Brooke said mockingly._

_Haley bounced up the stairs as Deb smiled at her husband and daughter,_

"_You know the two of them are gonna get married."_

"_Yeah, they totally are," Brooke said agreeing with her mother._

_Haley walked right over to Nathan's door and slammed it open, and saw nothing._

"_Huh?" Haley asked herself, realizing he must be in the shower._

_Haley sat on his bed waiting for him to get out._

"_Hey, it's my first day back, and I've already got girls waiting on my bed for me?" a shirtless, wet Nathan said._

"_Shut up," Haley said as she got over and hugged Nathan, "I missed you!"_

"_I missed you, too," Nathan said smiling at Haley, then looking at her up and down, teasing her… "I like the hair, Hales…not the skirt," he said referring to Haley's short mini-skirt. _

_Haley did the same to Nathan, looking him up and down, and raised an eyebrow, "Have you been working out?" _

"_Well, you know…" Nathan started, and was cut off with Haley slapping his arm, "Get dressed, I missed my best friend all summer, we're going out!" Haley said running out of his room._

_Nathan smiled and shut the door behind her._

"_Wow," Haley thought to herself, "He's hot."_

_End Flashback_

Nathan looked at Haley and started thinking about the years of their friendship.

**_Nathan's Flashbacks_**

_Flashback (18 Years Old)_

"_So, Haley, how much have you missed me this summer?" Nathan asked, who had just returned from High Fliers Basketball Camp._

"_Eh, a little," Haley said smiling._

"_So, best friend," Nathan said mocking his younger sister, "What do you have planned for us today?"_

_Haley paused, "Okay, you're totally going to hate this."_

_Nathan groaned, "No shopping, Hales."_

"_I want a tattoo," Haley said suddenly._

_Nathan looked at Haley and burst out laughing, "No way."_

"_Nathan, please. And I want you to get one, too," Haley said._

"_Why?" Nathan asked her, laughing._

"_I don't know, it's symbolic of our friendship," Haley told him, pouting._

"_I'm not getting your name tattooed to me, Haley," Nathan said pointing his finger at Haley._

"_No, I don't know…I just…I want a tattoo!" Haley said whining, when suddenly an idea popped into her head._

"_I'll get number 23!" Haley shrieked._

"_My number?" Nathan said raising an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, and you can get mine!" Haley shrieked again._

"_You don't play sports," Nathan said._

"_My cheerleading number," Haley said._

"_What the hell, Haley?" Nathan questioned._

"_It's number 6," Haley said. "You see…when we started cheerleading, I got the idea, if boys can have jerseys, we can too. We do cheer for them," Haley said explaining herself._

_Nathan sighed, "Fine."_

"_Fine, you'll do it?" Haley asked._

"_Yes. Where are you going to get it, Hales?" Nathan asked._

"_Right here," Haley said turning around and pointing to her lower back._

_Nathan sighed heavily, that was the place where guys loved tattoos to be, and smirked._

"_You?" Haley asked._

"_I don't know. Where should I?" Nathan asked Haley._

"_Here," Haley said pointing to Nathan's right shoulder. "And get 06, two numbers like me!" _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback (20 Years old)_

_Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Haley were all at a college party. The girls were all pretty wasted, and the guys were sober enough to realize what was going on._

"_Where's Haley, man?" Nathan asked Lucas, worried about his best friend who had been missing for almost an hour._

_Lucas smiled at his friend, "You're a good friend to her, man. I don't know. Last I saw her, she was…" Lucas stopped when he saw Haley dancing on top of a table and pointed to her._

_Nathan turned around and saw Haley on the table, he pushed through the crowd, mostly horny guys, and stopped right in front of Haley, "What the hell are you doing Haley?" Nathan said getting up on the table with her. _

"_Dancing," Haley said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nathan looked around for Peyton and Brooke, silently scolding himself for letting Haley get out of control. Haley was a bad drunk, and he knew it. He caught Peyton making out with Jake in a corner, and couldn't find Brooke._

"_Get down," Nathan scolded her.  
_

"_No, way, Nathaee," Haley said trying to rhyme, and jumping off the table._

_Nathan jumped off the table, following Haley and catching some guy cornering her. _

"_Hey!" Nathan yelled at the guy hitting on Haley, "Get away from her."_

"_What? She's not you girl," the guy answered._

"_And she's not yours, either. Back off before I beat the shit out of you," Nathan warned._

_The guy looked from Haley to Nathan and back to Haley, rolled his eyes, laughed and walked away. Nathan watched the guy walk away and turned back to Haley who was reaching for another drink. Nathan quickly reacted and grabbed the drink out of her hand._

"_No. You can't drink anymore," Nathan said._

"_Why not?" Haley pouted._

"_Because you're a mess when you are drunk, darling," Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand._

"_Where are we going?" Haley said curiously._

"_Upstairs," Nathan replied._

"_Ill, Nathan! Gross!" Haley screeched._

_Nathan looked at Haley and rolled his eyes, "Come on."_

"_I am not sleeping with you," Haley said seriously._

_Nathan just stared at her, "You are so weird when you're drunk," he mumbled._

_Haley followed Nathan to the stairs and started complaining on how tired she was and how she wanted to go to sleep. _

_Nathan sighed, and picked Haley up and carried her up the stairs, to his bedroom and took out her pajamas she kept there and told her to change. After a few minutes, Nathan turned back around to see Haley passed out on his bed. Nathan smiled, and tucked Haley in and kissed her forehead, "Nite, Hales."_

"_Nathan," Haley called out._

"_Can you stay with me? I don't like it when I get sick and I'm by myself," Haley said._

"_Don't puke on me," Nathan said smiling at her._

"_I've done it before," Haley reminded him.  
_

"_We were 8, and that was 'cause you eat way to much cotton candy, Hales," Nathan said to a giggling Haley._

"_We've been best friends for the longest time, ever," Haley said._

_Nathan sighed, "Yeah."_

"_We have so many memories," Haley said turning over to face Nathan._

"_Yeah," Nathan smiled, "And believe me they aren't even half of the ones we'll have."_

_Haley smiled, obviously comforted by that._

"_Promise we'll always be best friends," Haley said like a 5 year old._

"_Promise," Nathan said smiling at his drunken best friend, who got emotional when she was drunk. Just when he thought Haley was asleep and he was about to fall asleep, he heard Haley,_

"_Nate," Haley whispered._

"_Yeah," Nathan said back._

"_I love you," Haley said snuggling into Nathan and falling asleep._

_Nathan smiled, "I love you, too." _

_Flashback (17 Years old)_

_Nathan had been invited by his Uncle Cooper to go race car driving with him, and to bring a few friends. So, Nathan brought Lucas, Haley and his sister. _

"_Nathan, please let me drive…Cooper even said I could!" Haley begged._

"_No," Nathan said._

"_Nathan, let the girl drive," Cooper said looking at his nephew strangely._

"_No." Nathan told his uncle._

_Cooper walked over to his niece, "What the hell is wrong with him?" _

"_He's protective of her," Brooke smiled._

"_He's protective of you, but I've never seen him like that," Cooper said._

"_That's 'cuz I think he likes her," Brooke smirked._

"_You know…you and Lukey-boy look pretty cozy, too," Cooper laughed._

"_We'd never go out," Brooke said looking towards Lucas._

"_And why not?" Cooper asked._

"_Nate'll kill him," Brooke said bluntly, but was distracted by Daytona walking over to the Scott twins._

"_Daytona?" Nathan asked._

"_Hey, Nathan. Brooke," Daytona smiled._

_Haley glared at the girl who was nearing Nathan._

"_Hi, I'm Daytona," she said._

"_Haley," Haley said shortly._

"_Are you…Brooke's best friend?" Daytona asked._

"_Nathan's. And Brooke's," Haley replied._

"_You're the famous Haley then," Daytona smiled._

_Haley then smiled at her, "Depends on what'cha heard…" Haley said hinting._

_Brooke was cheering on Lucas, Haley was cheering on Nathan, as Nathan, Lucas, Daytona and Cooper raced. Cooper came in first, then Daytona, then Lucas, and then Nathan. Nathan, obviously pissed decided to go for a joy ride around the track once more, and went faster then he was supposed to. _

_Haley jumped over to Cooper and asked him what was going on._

"_He's going faster then he's supposed to, he's a Scott-a sore loser," Cooper answered._

_All of a sudden, they saw Nathan crash._

_Lucas, Daytona, Cooper, and Brooke ran to him, but Haley stood there shocked. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk. All she could do was stand there and watch Lucas pull out her best friend's lifeless body._

_Haley was sitting in the hospital, ignoring every one around her. Brooke was in tears, and called Deb, Dan, Peyton and Jake. Everyone showed up, and Peyton, Jake, and Lucas had tried talking to Haley. She just wouldn't budge._

"_Haley, honey," a teary-eyed Deb spoke , "Don't you want to go see Nathan?"_

_Haley shook her head, no, afraid to talk that she'd cry._

_Deb sighed, "Why?"_

_Haley squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to hold back tears, "I can't see him like that,"_

"_Brooke told me, Haley," Deb said referring to what happened at the track. After pulling Nathan out, an ambulance arrived, to take Nathan and Cooper. Lucas was going to drive Haley, Brooke and Daytona to the hospital; Lucas told Haley that they were going to get going to the hospital and she broke down. Lucas grabbed on to Haley to try and calm her down, but she just started punching Lucas and when they arrived to the hospital, she'd tried to get into the operating room. The doctors had taken her and threatened to give her a sedative if she didn't calm down._

_Haley looked at the woman who'd been like her mother for years and burst out crying, "He's always been the strong one, Deb…I can't see him like that,"_

"_Haley, honey…I'm sure that you'd feel a lot better if you went in and saw him," Deb said trying to calm Haley down. _

"_Okay," Haley whispered._

_Haley walked into the hospital room and shook her head at the look of her best friend. _

"_Hey, buddy," Haley whispered. "When I saw you crash, Nathan..God, I don't think I've ever been so scared my whole life. Nathan," Haley paused, trying to hold back her tears, "You're my best friend, and you've always been the strong one, and you've always been there for me, throughout everything. Seeing you like this, I don't know…what I'm going to do, I'm not strong, Nate, not as strong as you. So, you need to wake up because I need you, I'm falling apart here, Nate," Haley stopped. "You're always trying to protect me, Nathan. So get up and protect me some more," Haley sighed. "Wake up Nathan, I miss you," Haley went in and kissed Nathan's forehead. "Love you."_

_Haley refused to leave the hospital until Nathan had woken up._

"_Hales," Brooke said coming over to her friend, "Nate's up," she smiled._

_Haley bounced up, past Deb, Dan, Cooper, Daytona, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake and straight into Nathan's room. She saw Nathan up and about, "Just like Nathan," she thought to herself._

_Nathan sensed her presence and turned around and sat down on his bed, "Hey Hales." _

_Haley looked up towards him, "Don't you ever do that to me again."_

"_Haley, come here." Nathan said holding out his arms to her._

"_No," Haley said stubbornly._

"_Haley," Nathan warned._

"_You scared me," Haley whispered walking over to him._

"_I'm sorry," Nathan said smiling at her._

_Haley walked over to Nathan, and fell into his arms, crying. _

"_Do you see why I didn't want you to get in a car?" Nathan said causing a giggle from Haley._

"_You're never going racing again," Haley told him._

_End Flashback_

Nathan smiled to himself.

And he hadn't raced since that day.

_Up Next:_

_-Brooke and Lucas. What happened that night of the kiss? _

_-Jake and Peyton. What does Peyton say?_

_-Haley. Gets a phone call from Taylor._

**A/N; HEY ALL! JUST WANTED TO DROP BY AND PUT IN WHAT I LIKE TO CALL THE 'FLASHBACK' CHAPTER, WHICH I MENTIONED EARLIER. SO, HERE'S AN UD ON THE STORY! UP UNTIL CHAPTER NINE IS DONE! AND I'VE HAD A CHANGE OF HEART WITH THIS STORY-THEREFORE IT WILL BE LONGER THEN I EXPECTED. I'M HOPING I GET TO AT LEAST 20 CHAPTERS, AND MAYBE EVEN A LITTLE LONGER. IT WILL BE MORE DRAMATIC THEN EXPECTED WITH WHAT I HAVE RECENTLY ADDED IN TO THE STORY. I PREDICT THIS STORY WILL BE DONE SOMETIME FROM JANUARY TO FEBRUARY. (MOST LIKELY JANUARY). AFTER THAT, DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS WILL BE COMING OUT. I KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT, BELIEVE ME...IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT THEN ANY OTHER FIC I'VE WRITTEN. BACK TO DAMAGED; IF YOU HAVE NOTICED EACH CHAPTER IS A LINE FROM A SONG. CHAPTER 1: YOU NEED A FRIEND, I'LL BE AROUND (MORE THAN ANYONE) CHAPTER 2: TAKE A BOW, THE NIGHT IS OVER (TAKE A BOW); CHAPTER 3: YOUR HEART'S NOT THERE (SONG FOR THE LONELY); CHAPTER 4: IS IT REALLY OVER? (I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF THE SONG); CHAPTER 5: I WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU, I'LL STAND BY YOU (I'LL STAND BY YOU). I'M TRYING TO DO THAT AND TOWARDS THE END, THEY WILL BE LINES OF 'DAMANGED' BY TLC. SO, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING, EVEN IF IT'S A 'GOOD. UD SOON' OR JUST A 'UD SOON'. IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS, ASK THEM, AND I'LL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER; I KNOW SOMETHINGS HAVE BEEN CONFUSING, SO JUST ASK IF THERE IS SOMETHING CONFUSING YOU. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THIS STORY!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**-CHRISSY**


	7. No Matter What They Say

**Chapter 6: You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say…**

_In Nathan and Lucas's apartment…_

"What do you think happened?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Not sure, I'm worried about her, though," Lucas answered.

"Don't. She's in good hands," Brooke said smiling.

Lucas paused, and looked at Brooke.

"Brooke, about the kiss…" Lucas started.

"Yeah…I know we were going to talk to Nathan, but.." Brooke paused, "I'm starting to have second thoughts."

Lucas looked at Brooke, "Why?"

"He's dealing with a lot right now…" Brooke started, "With Haley and all..Come on Luke, think of Haley."

"Whatever Brooke," Lucas said slamming the door in the apartment, leaving Brooke to reminisce the night of the bar.

_Flashback_

_Brooke pulled away after a few minutes, "Luke…"_

"_I can't lie, Brooke…I have feelings for you," Lucas started._

"_Lucas, I do too…but you can't play with my heart like that..You want to be with me, but you're scared of Nate…Come on Lucas…either grow up or fess up,"_

"_Fess up? To who?" Lucas questioned._

"_My brother," Brooke replied._

_Lucas nodded his head, "We'll tell him tonight."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

" A month!" Peyton exclaimed.

Jake laughed, "We've been through this how many times, Peyt…A month."

"How are we going to plan a wedding in a month?" Peyton exclaimed, but happily.

"Fast?" Jake replied.

* * *

Nathan woke up looking at Haley, who was obviously very upset, even in her sleep. She was tossing and turning, but thankfully she didn't have tears coming out of her eyes. Nathan jumped when he heard the phone ring, causing Haley to bounce right up, and causing the two of them to start laughing.

"Hello?" Haley asked.

"Hales?"

"Taylor." Haley said.

* * *

Brooke walked into her apartment, seeing her roommate throwing things around the living room and her brother trying to calm her down.

"Haley, it's okay that you're upset," she heard Nathan yell.

"I'm not upset!" Haley argued back, picking up another picture frame and throwing it.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Taylor called," Nathan told his little-sister, who had looked like she'd been crying, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah…allergies," Brooke said thankful she didn have bad allergies.

Nathan smiled knowingly, "Go take a nap."

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing," Brooke said hugging her brother.

Nathan looked from his sister to his best friend, noticing she had quieted down. Haley was staring at a picture, and started smiling.

"Haley?" Nathan said looking towards his best friend and being confused at why his best friend was all of a sudden smiling.

"Remember this?" Haley said shoving the picture into Nathan's hand.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah…"

The picture was of Haley and Nathan their high school prom. Nathan and Haley went together, figuring it would be more fun, and it was.

"That night was fun," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "Yeah it was."

"You looked hot!" Nathan said making Haley laugh.

"Sorry Scott, your kind words don't cause me to blush," Haley said.

Nathan smiled at Haley as Haley looked toward the clock, "You wanna come?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you there with them?" Nathan asked back.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into Karen's Café, waving to Lucas's parents Keith and Karen Roe, and walking over to the table with Taylor and Chris.

Haley slid in the booth, with Nathan right next to her.

"Haley," Taylor started, "I'm sorry."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just…"

"Did?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

An awkward silence filled the table, and none other than the icebreaker Chris Keller broke the tension.

"You were always with Nathan anyway, how do I know you didn't cheat on me," Chris started, "I mean it seems like you already have moved on."

Haley rolled her eyes at Chris and got up, "I don't have to deal with this. Don't ever contact me again."

****

**A/N; OKAY, SO THIS IS CHAPTER IS SHORT. SO SO SORRY! BUT I PROMISE I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 7 "YOU'RE THE CURE AGAINST MY FEAR AND MY PAIN" UP SOON. PROMISE! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WHERE A ROMANCE IS MENTIONED FOR NATHAN AND HALEY. MENTIONED, MEANING NO ROMANCE FOR A WHILE YET! **

**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR MY WONDERFUL REEVIEWS I'M GETTING. THEY ARE AWESOME. WHEN I HIT 75 REVIEWS, WHICH CAN BE AT WHATEVER CHAPTER, I WILL PUT DOWN THE SUMMARY FOR DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, I'M GIVING YOU A PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**

_"Okay, enough," Peyton said cutting him off, laughing. "I'm out..I gotta go meet the florist for clarification…..You know something?" she asked Nathan and Haley._

_"What?" Haley said looking up to Peyton._

_"I'm shocked the two of you haven't hooked up," Peyton said._

_"Random," Nathan said sitting in Peyton's chair._

_"I'm serious, I always thought the two of you would hook up and get married when we were younger," Peyton said._

_"Me and Nate hooking up is like…him being straight," Haley said laughing._

_"Exactly…Hey!" Nathan said taking Haley's cookie._

_"Hey! What did you do that for?" Haley argued._

_"You said I was gay!" Nathan said._

_"Fine, but I hope you know I spit on that cookie, and if you can't tell smartass it's already bitten out of," Haley said getting up._

_"Yum," Nathan said taking a bite out of the cookie._

_"Nate, I was serious I spit on that," Haley said hitting him in the back of his head._

_"Ouch, and gross!" Nathan said, then shrugged his shoulders and took another bite._

_Haley looked on disgustedly, and Peyton just smiled, "Let me know when the two of you get married," and walked out. _

_Haley and Nathan looked after her, thinking about what Peyton had just said._


	8. You're The Cure Against My Fear and Pain

**Chapter 7: You're The Cure Against My Fear and My Pain**

It was about two weeks after the infamous, "Naley Marriage" as their friends called it. Chris and Taylor didn't bother Haley anymore. Surprisingly, she hasn't heard from either one yet. Jake and Peyton were busy planning their wedding, and getting to know Jenny. Brooke and Lucas pretended nothing happened between the two of them, even though the two of them couldn't stop thinking about the other.

"Hey," Peyton said walking into Haley and Brooke's apartment, to find Haley sitting at the dining room table.

"What's up?" Haley answered smiling.

"Nothing. I can't believe I'm getting married in two weeks," Peyton said sitting next to Haley.

"I know," Haley said smiling, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Hales. What about you?" Peyton questioned.

"What about me?" Haley asked.

"When are you going to tie the knot?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe when I find a boyfriend who doesn't cheat on me with my sister," Haley said smirking.

"You've been hanging out with Nathan too much," Peyton said laughing.

"It's true," Nathan said coming out of the bathroom, "Hales, you hang around me too much, I'm gonna start thinking you want a piece of this," he said.

"Ew, Nathan, I don't want to know about your dreams," Haley said.

"That's not what you said last—" Nathan said.

"Okay, enough," Peyton said cutting him off, laughing. "I'm out..I gotta go meet the florist for clarification…..You know something?" she asked Nathan and Haley.

"What?" Haley said looking up to Peyton.

"I'm shocked the two of you haven't hooked up," Peyton said.

"Random," Nathan said sitting in Peyton's chair.

"I'm serious, I always thought the two of you would hook up and get married when we were younger," Peyton said.

"Me and Nate hooking up is like…him being straight," Haley said laughing.

"Exactly…Hey!" Nathan said taking Haley's cookie.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Haley argued.

"You said I was gay!" Nathan said.

"Fine, but I hope you know I spit on that cookie, and if you can't tell _smartass_ it's already bitten out of," Haley said getting up.

"Yum," Nathan said taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Nate, I was serious I spit on that," Haley said hitting him in the back of his head.

"Ouch, and gross!" Nathan said, then shrugged his shoulders and took another bite.

Haley looked on disgustedly, and Peyton just smiled, "Let me know when the two of you get married," and walked out.

Haley and Nathan looked after her, thinking about what Peyton had just said.

* * *

"Hey babe," Peyton said as she walked into her and Jake's apartment.

"Hey," Jake said kissing her, "How was everything with the florist?"

"Great," Peyton said smiling.

"Two weeks," Jake smiled back.

"Two weeks," she repeated, "When are we going to try and get Jenny?"

"As soon as we can," Jake replied.

"Good," Peyton said, "I want her away from that bitch, she's crazy."

Jake smiled and hugged Peyton.

"Thank you for being so understanding about Jenny, Peyt," Jake said lovingly to his fiancé.

"Jake…I love you….and I love Jenny, too. I'd do anything for you guys," Peyton promised.

* * *

Brooke was looking at her magazine, not bothering to look where she was going and she headed to the outside of her apartment and walked into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she looked up, "Lucas."

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said softly, "How are you doing?"

"Fine and you," Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

"Good….So I hear we are partners for the wedding," Lucas said.

"I heard that, too…which means it's up to us to make sure Nate and Hales don't get drunk and do something stupid again," Brooke laughed.

"Leave it to them…Hey, maybe this time they'll hook up," Lucas said laughing.

"No, Luke…that'll probably be us," Brooke said as she turned and walked into her apartment.

Lucas stared after her for a few minutes, then finally turned and walked away.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were still in Haley's apartment when Brooke walked in, smiling at them and went to take a cookie.

"Don't eat those!" Nathan screamed.

Brooke looked at her brother, "You're crazy, brother-dear."

"Brooke, listen to me I am 5 minutes older then you….DON'T EAT THEM!" Nathan screamed.

Haley laughed, "Eat them Brooke, he thinks I spit on all of them."

"Gross and why would you do that?" Brooke said.

"Only on his!" Haley said stubbornly, and when Brooke looked at her to continue she said, "He took it from me!"

"You called me gay!" Nathan said back.

"Oh yeah, that was funny," Haley said.

"Well I'm out," Nathan said getting up and going to the door.

"Where you off to?" Brooke asked her brother.

"I got a date," Nathan said.

"God bless her," Haley said.

Nathan laughed and hugged Haley and Brooke, "I'll see you two later," and left.

Brooke looked at Haley and saw a look on her face she would've never expected.

"You okay?" Brooke said concerned about Haley.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haley said back.

"It's okay to like Nathan, Haley," Brooke said softly.

"I don't like him," Haley said.

"I know you, Hales. And I know my brother. You two are two halves of a whole," Brooke said, "And you should tell him,"

"What!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hales, if you don't tell him…you might loose your chance for good," Brooke said as she walked into her room.

Haley was sitting at her kitchen table, replaying what she had heard that day.

"_I'm serious, I always thought the two of you would hook up and get married when we were younger," _

"_Hales, if you don't tell him…you might loose your chance for good,"_

**A/N: IT'S 9:07 P.M., ON WEDNESDAY...AND DUE TO THE AMAZING NALEY EPISODE WE HAD...I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE! OK, IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING, "DON'T SAY I NEVER GAVE YOU ANYTHING." OMG...OK..SO, BACK TO DAMAGED. I HAVE 58 REVIEWS, SO I ONLY NEED 17 MORE FOR A PREVIEW, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER DEAL...IF WE HIT 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, I WILL START...YES, I REPEAT START DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS EARLIER THEN EXPECTED. MEANING, AFTER I GET THOSE 100 REVIEWS, THE STORY WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT 2 WEEKS AFTER THAT. SO...IT'S ALL UP TO YOU GUYS...REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**SPOILERS:**

**A COUPLE HOOKS UP...**

**A FIGHT ERRUPTS...**

**SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HALEY...**

**THE JEYTON WEDDING...**

****


	9. I Never Understood Before

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 33**

**ANYWAYS, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS; I HAVE 72 REVIEWS, I NEED 3 MORE FOR THE SUMMARY, WHICH IS WRITTEN OUT. I'M SURE THE SUMMARY WILL BE UP BY THE NEXT CHAPTER CONSIDERING HOW MANY REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING. ONCE 90 REVIEWS HIT, I WILL BEGIN WRITING DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS AND WHEN I GET 100 REVIEWS, THE STORY WILL BE POSTED UP! SO, THIS CHAPTER IS THE FAMOUS WEDDING! **

**CHAPTERS UP UNTIL CHAPTER _12 _ARE WRITTEN. NALEY IS GETTING STRONGER AND CLOSER IN EACH CHAPTER, I PROMISE. **

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS, AND KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Never Understood Before**

"So am I ever going to meet your mystery girlfriend?" Haley asked Nathan as they sat in her apartment.

"Haley, you scare my girlfriends," Nathan said.

"Nate, it's been 2 weeks since you admitted that you went on a date with her, come on…I want to meet her," Haley whined.

"Fine," Nathan said.

"After the wedding," Nathan promised.

"The wedding is tomorrow," Haley smirked.

"I know that Haley," Nathan smirked back.

"Hey, that's my smirk!" Haley said.

"Um, actually it was mine first, you just stole it," Nathan said.

Jake and Peyton walked into Haley and Brooke's apartment.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Peyton said to Jake.

"I'm going to miss you more," Jake said back to Peyton.

"Okay!" Brooke exclaimed coming out of her room. "P. Sawyer, soon-to-be Jagielski, you must say farewell to your boytoy, it's only for one night, and tomorrow night you can do whatever you want to each other as long as you're here now!"

"Brooke, I'm here, calm down," Peyton said to her best friend.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke said referring to the best man.

"Right here," Lucas said walking into Haley and Brooke's apartment.

"I am so happy Nathan's my best friend," Haley mumbled.

"Why is that?" Peyton asked.

"He won't turn into that," she said pointing to Brooke, "When he's my maid of honor."

Everyone laughed and Nathan gave Haley a _"In your Dreams" _look.

"Enough laughing," Brooke said.

"You three go to the Jagielski residence and don't let Jake leave the apartment until tomorrow when you WILL leave your apartment at exactly 1:30 to be at the Church by 2, and wait for us girls to get there. Haley will go in and tell you three that we are here and that Peyton didn't stand you up," Brooke said.

Haley stared at Brooke, "Can I go with them?"

* * *

"Dude, your sister is crazy," Jake told Nathan as they walked into Jake's apartment.

"Yeah, and I lived with her," Nathan said shaking his head.

"I don't understand how you deal with her _and _Haley," Jake said laughing.

"Lucas deals with Brooke a hell of a lot better than I do," Nathan laughed, not seeing Lucas' smirk grow.

* * *

"So, Haley…how is your love fest over my brother going," Brooke said.

"It's not," Haley said.

"I knew you had a thing for him!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Errr!" Haley said into a pillow.

* * *

Nathan, Jake, and Lucas were sitting in Jake's apartment.

"Hello?" Nathan said into his phone.

"Your sister is crazy!" Haley whispered on the other line.

"We've known that for the longest time, darling," Nathan replied.

"She tried to get me to….I can't even say it," Haley said.

"What did you tell her?" Nathan said.

"That she was crazy!" Haley answered.

Nathan laughed.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Playing video games," Nathan replied.

"That's all you guys do!" Haley giggled.

"Hey, you play with me all the time, so don't play yourself," Nathan said to his best friend.

"Don't play yourself," Haley mocked, "Hold on."

"Okay," Nathan replied.

"_Brooke! You are crazy. I am NOT going to help you, okay?"_

"Save me from this misery," Haley begged.

"Sorry, I'm not up for the wrath of Brooke," Nathan said.

"Dude, you are a sucky best friend," Haley whined then laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I love you too," Nathan replied.

"How do you do it?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Do what?" Nathan replied looking up from the game he was playing.

"Have a totally hot best friend, and not once try anything with her," Lucas said.

Nathan looked at Lucas like he was crazy, "I don't know?"

Jake laughed, "Nate, tell me…you don't think Haley's hot?"

"No! She's beautiful…and maybe a little…Okay, Haley's really hot," Nathan gave in.

"Why didn't you two ever start anything?" Jake asked.

"Cause we're best friends, and I have a girlfriend," Nathan replied.

"Which you aren't taking to the wedding," Lucas added.

"Hey-both of you know…I can't leave Haley alone with alcohol," Nathan pointed at them.

"He always thinks about Haley first," Jake said to Lucas.

"He punches every one of her boyfriends, at least once," Lucas said back.

"And he realizes what the two of you are getting at…Me and Hales are just friends, believe me," Nathan said.

* * *

"Haley!" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke, I am sitting right next to you. Please stop screaming," Haley replied from her place in the limo.

"As soon as we get there, please go to the guys," Brooke demanded.

"Without you?" Haley asked.

"Yes, Haley." Brooke replied.

"My pleasure," Haley told Brooke.

* * *

As soon as the girls got to the Church, Haley started banging on the guys dressing room, "Please tell me you are dressed in there!"

Lucas came to the door to let Haley in, "Woah, Hales, you look hot," he said when he saw her.

"Please let me in," Haley begged whispering.

"But I know that you girls are here, so you can get back to Brooke and Peyt," Lucas said smiling.

"Listen, Roe," Haley said grabbing Lucas' ear, "Either let me in or I will hurt you so you will see stars, and not in a good way."

"I'd listen to her, Luke," Nathan said getting to the door, "She's crazy."

Haley looked at Nathan and had to stop her mouth from dropping. In his black suit, and piercing blue eyes, he'd never looked so…hot.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat when he saw his best friend. With her silky, yellow tube dress, with her wavy hair half up half down, he'd never see her look so beautiful.

"You look great Hales," Nathan whispered.

"Thanks, you too," Haley smiled back at Nathan, "Please let me in."

"Come on," Nathan pulled Haley into the room.

* * *

As the music started, some of Peyton and Jake's college friends and cousins walked down the aisle.

"The two of you better not do your scary laughing thing when you guys are walking down," Brooke warned.

Nathan and Haley looked towards each other, and immediately started laughing.

"Let it out, now," Brooke growled.

"Shall we?" Nathan said sticking his arm out for Haley to take.

"We shall," Haley said taking his arm.

Nathan and Haley walked down the aisle, and Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

"Hales, you look great," Nathan said.

"Thanks," Haley whispered back.

"I might just kill half of these guys…they look like their undressing you with their eyes," Nathan said glaring at the groomsmen.

"Aw man, Nate…wait until the reception?" Haley asked.

Nathan winked at her as they separated and watched Brooke and Lucas awkwardly walk down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, Brooke," Lucas said to Brooke.

"Shut up," Brooke whispered back, "Smile, and if you say one more thing I will kill you. I'm the maid of honor, and I'm allowed to," Brooke said.

As they separated, Lucas looked towards Nathan and said, "I looked in the dictionary…I had to look up crazy," Lucas said and Nathan motioned for him to continue, "It said Brooke."

Nathan laughed and winked at his sister and best friend as he turned to watch Peyton start down.

Larry Sawyer and Peyton walked down the aisle, and everybody stared at Peyton and was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

* * *

"If anybody protests this marriage, speak now, or forever hold their peace. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Jake, kiss her," the priest spoke.

Everybody cheered as Jake and Peyton shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Haley plopped down next to Nathan as she watched all the happy couples dancing.

"I'm not drunk," Haley said to Nathan.

Nathan laughed, "Good. I was getting worried that I'd have to annul my second marriage."

"How did that happen?" Haley asked.

_Flashback_

"_Nathan, I love you," Haley said dramatically to her drunk best friend._

"_I love you, too," Nathan said sweeping Haley off her feet, causing them both to fall._

"_Well…if we love each other…we should get married!" Haley said getting off the bar's floor and starting to walk out._

"_You're a generous!" Nathan screamed._

"_It's genius, dumass," Haley giggled._

_End Flashback_

Nathan's cell phone interrupted their laughter.

"Hello?" Nathan asked, "Oh, hey….Nothing really, you?...Yeah, it's great….Okay…Okay….I'll talk to you tomorrow…..Night,"

"Your girlfriend?" Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, "Monica."

"Monica?" Haley questioned.

"Yep," Nathan replied.

Haley looked down at her dress and got up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"I changed my mind…I need a drink," Haley told him.

Nathan just looked after Haley, shaking his head, wondering how he was going to help her.

* * *

"Hales, what's wrong?" Brooke said.

"I don't know, Brooke," Haley said looking around.

"Nate's girlfriend called and I freaked."

"Haley," Brooke said sympathetically.

"And I'm meeting her tomorrow," Haley said, "What am I going to do?"

"Get drunk," Brooke said, "The reception's over in about a half hour, don't worry."

Haley looked at Brooke and took a big gulp of her drink.

* * *

"Okay everyone!" Brooke screamed in the microphone, "Peyton and Jake are about to leave, therefore…I am going to give my speech for them, and then Lucas will…and then we will see them off!"

"Peyton and Jake were the 'least likely to hook up' in our little group, and the funny thing is they were the ones who did. Peyton and Jake share something special, that I can only hope that one day I will find. Peyton is a tough cookie, believe me, as her best friend, I know," Brooke paused as everyone laughed. "But Jake broke her in half, and got her to open up. Out of the guys, Peyton was the closest to Jake, always. And I always used to wonder why…I always thought Lucas and her would be the closest. I recently discovered that Jake is a sweetie, who was always there for Peyton since…well…ever. And for that, I thank him. Well, and say, "Bless you, Jake." Anyways, Peyton and Jake, a lifetime of happiness for you two to have, and the rest of us to enjoy,"

"One once said: "Love isn't finding the perfect person, it's finding an imperfect person, perfectly." Now, we all know Jake and Peyton are the last two people that are "perfect." Jake and Peyton have issues that the two of them dealt with, together. Without each other, I don't think Peyton and Jake would be the people. They've helped each other throughout every aspect of their life. When the six of us were younger, we were all considered, best friends, but Jake and I were best friends, Brooke and Peyton, and Haley and Nathan were," he paused to look over to his friends. Jake and Peyton listening, together. Brooke on the side watching him intently, Haley drinking and glaring at Nathan, and Nathan shaking his head at Haley. "We'd all sit in a circle, every year, and make a time capsule. On the last one of our 18th birthdays, we dug up the time capsules. Haley, being the baby in August, on her birthday, we dug up these time capsules. Brooke and I found a picture of Jake and Peyton with Peyton's confession of her crush on the back of the picture. Who knew almost 5 years later, the two of them would end up getting married. Peyton and Jake, you two have something special, and I only hope to…," Lucas paused, "Succeed in having what the two of you have someday," Lucas finished.

Brooke got up on the stage, "And now, let's see them off! Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. P-Sawyer Jagielski!"

And with that, Peyton and Jake waved, and got in their limo to leave to go on their honeymoon.

Lucas was moving to get off the stage, but Brooke grabbed him and pulled him behind the stage, made sure no one was looking, and kissed him.

* * *

Nathan walked over to his drunk best friend, and grabbed the newly refilled drink out of her hand.

"What the hell is your problem, Haley?" Nathan whispered.

Haley stared at Nathan and grabbed the drink back, "Nothing, until you came over here."

"Haley, you need to stop drinking, it isn't good," Nathan told Haley looking into her eyes and seeing the alcohol affecting her.

"Haley," Nathan repeated after he saw she was ignoring him, "I'm sick of having to watch out for you making sure you aren't drunk!"

Haley looked at Nathan, and at first, shock filled her face, and then she laughed spitefully, "I never asked you to look after me, Nathan," Haley said, "For all I care go home and screw your perfect little, _Monica_," Haley spat out.

"You don't want me to look after you, Haley. Fine," Nathan said and with that walked away.

Haley stared after Nathan and walked the opposite direction, towards backstage.

* * *

Haley walked in backstage, and caught two familiar faces making out.

"Brooke and Lucas!" Haley screamed.

"Oh, My, God…." Haley giggled.

"I am so sorry, guys. It's just I came towards back here. I swear I didn't know the two of you were making out," Haley said.

All of a sudden Haley grabbed onto a chair, and her face became very pale.

Brooke looked to Lucas, confused, and walked over to Haley, "Hales, are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling very good," Haley admitted.

"What do you feel?" Lucas asked.

"Like," Haley said.

Haley's face all of a sudden got extremely pale, and her eyes started closing. Then Haley fell to the floor, unconscious.

**UP NEXT:**

**WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HALEY? **


	10. Gonna Take You For A Ride, Let You Know

**Chapter 9: I'm Gonna Take You For A Ride, And I'll Let You Know..**

"_What do you feel?" Lucas asked._

"_Like," Haley said. _

_Haley's face all of a sudden got extremely pale, and her eyes started closing. Then Haley fell to the floor, unconscious._

* * *

Brooke stood with Haley in the ambulance as Lucas made sure everyone left the reception, explaining what had happened. They had been waiting in the hospital for about 2 hours.

"We need to make calls," Lucas told Brooke.

"Who are we going to call? Taylor?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Her parents, Jake and Peyton, maybe Nathan, her best friend?" Lucas replied.

"Call her parents, I'll go get Nate," Brooke told Lucas getting up.

"What about Jake and Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"No. They're on their honeymoon. Let them be all honeymoon-ish," Brooke responded, and left to go to her brother's apartment.

* * *

Brooke knocked on her brother's door, waiting for him to answer it.

"What happened?" Nathan asked Brooke as he saw her on the other side.

"It's Haley, Nate…" Brooke started.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Don't start, she's become a drunk and I don't take back anything I said to her, she needs to learn her lesson."

"And what exactly did you tell her, Nate?" Brooke asked.

"That I was tired of looking out for her," Nathan answered.

Brooke put her lips together, and got up, "Well, Nate, Hales is in the hospital right now. She passed out at the reception. So, I guess she learned her lesson."

"What?" Nathan whispered.

"And you listen to me, Nathan Scott. Haley has been through a really rough time right now, so I suggest you get your ass down to the hospital now. You might be a few minutes older then me, but you know I will still kick your ass. Haley is your best friend, and if anyone should be down there, it should be you."

* * *

Nathan ran into the hospital, finding Lydia, Jimmy, and Lucas sitting in the waiting room.

"What happened? How is she?" Nathan said coming in.

"We don't know, they haven't told us anything yet," Lydia told Nathan.

Nathan took a seat next to Lucas as the doctors, along with Brooke walked into the waiting room.

"Haley James?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," they all got up and answered.

"Haley has suffered alcohol poisoning. Luckily, you two got her in here just in time. If she were to come in at even 5 minutes later, she breathing might have stopped. She will be fine as soon as she wakes up. Yet, that is what we don't know…when she'll wake up," the doctor finished and walked away.

Everyone was quiet when Dan and Deb Scott walked in.

"Nate? Brooke?" Dan said.

Nathan and Brooke spun around at the sound of their father.

"We're going into see her," Lydia told the kids.

"What happened?" Deb asked.

"She has alcohol poisoning," Brooke answered.

"How are you doing, son?" Dan asked Nathan who seemed quiet.

"It's my fault," Nathan whispered.

"Sure is," Brooke answered.

"What happened?" Deb asked again.

"Brother, dear decided to tell Haley she wasn't his problem anymore and that he was sick of looking out for her," Brooke spat.

"She needs help, Brooke. I'm just trying to help her. I thought maybe, if she realized that I wasn't gonna help her anymore, she'd stop!" Nathan screamed, as Lydia and Jimmy walked back out to find out what the noise was for.

"What? Cause last time wasn't enough, when you two got married!"

Silence fell upon the room.

Deb looked from Lydia and Jimmy to her two children.

"Somebody better start explaining, now," Deb demanded.

* * *

After explaining the story to the James and the Scotts, Nathan asked to go see Haley.

"She's up," Lucas told Nathan as he and Brooke returned from seeing Haley.

"Thanks," Nathan replied.

Nathan walked into his best friend's room, sighing at the look of her.

Haley turned her head and smiled sadly at Nathan.

"So, my parents and your parents found out we got married," Nathan told Haley as he sat down on the side of her bed.

Haley widened her eyes and laughed at the thought of the Scotts and James reactions, "They were happy, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan smiled at Haley, "Then I told them about the annulment."

Both laughed at the thought of their parents.

"What are you doing to me, Haley?" Nathan questioned his best friend.

Haley paused before looking up at her best friend, "Do you know when you do something that you just wish you can take back?"

Nathan just watched Haley.

"I've done a lot of that, Nate. And I just…I guess that I thought that drinking would solve all my problems," Haley confessed

"Hales," Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand. "You need to stop. I don't care if I have to stay with you 24 hours 7 days a week, you can't drink anymore."

Haley nodded, "I'm gonna stop. I promise. And I want to meet Monica."

"Okay. You really are scaring me, Hales," Nathan confessed, "Do you know what alcohol poisoning can do to you?"

"I know, Nate. And I'm sorry, okay?" Haley said.

"No, it's not okay, Hales. I never meant it when I said I wasn't gonna look out for you anymore. Just, please…" Nathan trailed off.

"Nate-I'm done okay?" Haley said cutting off Nathan and getting aggravated.

"You bet you are," Nathan said.

Haley looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes.

**A/N:**

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, I HAVE 82 REVIEWS...SO THANK YOU GUYS SO, SO MUCH! 100 REVIEWS--DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS IS OUT!**

**SO HERE IS THE SUMMARY:**

**TITLE: DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS**

**AUTHOR: CCSCOTT23**

**SUMMARY:**

**HALEY JAMES, BEST FRIEND OF BROOKE DAVIS, MOTHER TO NICOLE SCOTT, GIRLFRIEND OF CHRIS KELLER?**

**WHEN HALEY JAMES IS INTRODUCED TO HER BOYFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND, SHE LEARNS THAT HE'S A STRANGER FROM HER PAST. AND WHEN SHE'S REUNITED WITH HIM AND SOME OTHER OLD FRIENDS, SHE LEARNS THAT DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS AREN'T KEPT FOREVER...**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: NALEY, JEYTON, BRUCAS WITH MENTIONING OF LEYTON.**

**MY NEW STORY, 'DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS' IS DEDICATED TO ANGEL6 AKA TRINIGYAL, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER FOR ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE, AND IF I HAD TO DO IT ALL AGAIN, AND NOW DAMAGED. I HOPE YOU ENJOY DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS, AND KEEP ON REVIEWING!**


	11. When I Was Young, I Never Needed Anyone

**A/N: OMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!I'M ON VACATION STARTING THURSDAY, SO THEN UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT FOR THIS STORY AND DIRTY LITTLE SECRET WILL BE OUT! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Chapter 10: When I Was Young, I Never Needed Anyone**

_One Week Later…_

Haley had gotten out of the hospital the day after she woke up. Today, was the day everyone got to meet Nathan's girlfriend. Nathan was taking Haley to meet Monica at a park, and after words they three of them would be going to Haley and Brooke's apartment and meeting Lucas and Brooke, who had just announced their "togetherment" as Brooke called it, and Jake and Peyton who had just returned home from their honeymoon.

Nathan walked into Haley's apartment, slightly nervous for Haley to meet Monica. He knew how threatened girls were of his relationship with his best friend, and how Haley usually hated all of his girlfriends. He saw Haley staring at herself in her bedroom mirror and silently watched her from the doorway. Haley deeply sighed and shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he saw the tears fill Haley's eyes.

Haley jumped, not knowing Nathan was there. Haley sadly shook her head, "No. But I will be," she promised.

* * *

"So Jeyton," Brooke said as she was sitting in a coffee house with Jake and Peyton, "How was the honeymoon?"

"Awesome," Peyton told her best friend, "You should really go to Hawaii one day, it's awesome there, I mean—"

"No, P. Sawyer-Jagielski, how was the newlywed sex?" Brooke asked.

Peyton and Jake stared at her before Lucas walked into the coffee house and kissed Brooke and sat down to talk.

"What's up guys?" Lucas asked his two friends and his girlfriend.

"Nothing, Broody…How do you think the meeting of Monica is going with Haley?" Brooke asked, slightly worried for her friend.

"Tough," Peyton answered honestly. "She's been through so much these past few months. I mean, her boyfriend got her sister pregnant, she married her best friend and then she was admitted to the hospital for alcohol poisoning."

"I just wish my brother would grow some balls and try to date Haley," Brooke told her friends, "I've always been rooting them on," she confessed.

"Believe me, you aren't the only one," Peyton agreed with Brooke. "And once I think I've gotten through to her, Nathan announces this Monica girl," Peyton says sadly.

* * *

Haley and Nathan sat at a table in the park, Haley looking slightly depressed and Nathan looking slightly nervous.

"Nathan, it's going to be fine," Haley whispered to Nathan.

Nathan looked towards his best friend and laughed, "Really? What do you do when you usually meet my girlfriends?"

"Nate, I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really in the mood to do that to Monica. In case you don't remember, I've been through a lot in the past few months," Haley said to Nathan.

Nathan immediately softened up, "Yeah, I'm sorry Hales."

Haley nodded as a girl walked over to the table. Nathan immediately stood up and greeted his girlfriend as Haley stood up and looked at this "Monica."

"Hey, I'm…" Haley was cut off by Monica.

"You're Haley, I know. Nathan talks so much about you," Monica said shaking Haley's hand.

Haley smiled, "Yeah," she said hoarsely, "It's really nice to finally meet you, I wish I could've met you sooner, but under the circumstances, you know,"

Monica smiled and nodded at Haley, "I completely understand, I was so nervous to meet you. Nathan says you only expect the best from his girlfriends."

Haley smiled and started coughing , and started to get light-headed. She immediately grabbed Nathan's soda and started drinking it.

"You okay?" Nathan asked his best friend.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"I'm gonna go get you a drink, what do you want?" Nathan asked getting up.

"Vodka," Haley said smiling at Nathan.

Nathan made a sarcastic face to his best friend, "What do you want Hales?"

Haley shrugged, "Water."

"You want anything, Monica?" Nathan asked his girlfriend.

"No, thanks," Monica smiled sweetly.

Nathan smiled at the women and walked away.

Haley smiled at Monica, "So what do you do?"

Monica smiled fakely at Haley, "Listen to me. I know exactly who you are and how you are. I know I look all nice on the outside, but let me warn you, I am only doing that for Nathan. So you better get your ass out of the way of me and Nathan's relationship, he spends too much time with you. I'm a great liar, bitch. I can make anyone believe what I tell them and I swear that you will regret it if you ever get in between me and Nathan. Cause all you are is a drunken slut," Monica spat.

As soon as Haley opened her mouth to talk, Nathan walked over putting the bottle of water in front of Haley.

Haley looked at the bottle of water, and up to Monica who lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I'm not really feeling that well," Haley started. "I'm gonna head off, I'll see you guys at the apartment."

"Let me walk you," Nathan offered getting up.

"No," Haley said as Haley saw a figure approaching the table.

"Haley, I am not letting you walk to the apartment by yourself, you just got out of the hospital," Nathan said.

"Well, I'll walk her," the figure approaching said, "I've been meaning to talk to her."

"Like hell, I'm gonna let her even be near you-Keller," Nathan spat.

"Come on, Nathan," Chris said, "The apartment's right there, I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanna talk."

Haley looked at Chris closely, and told Nathan, "Yeah, don't worry. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"What did you wanna tell me?" Haley asked Chris.

"Haley, I've been an ass to you for the past few months," Chris said to Haley.

"I know," Haley told Chris.

"And I just…I want to apologize. For everything," Chris told his ex-girlfriend.

"My sister, though, Chris?" Haley asked.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I see something in Taylor…and I never meant to hurt you, and in the end I did just that. But I don't regret being with Taylor now, and her being pregnant," Chris told Haley honestly.

"Chris, I've gotten over the fact that you called me a slut, easy, or a goody-goody, and even for cheating on me. I'm willing to forgive what you _did_, but I'm not ready to forgive you. And, it might take some time, but I really would like to get to know my niece or nephew," Haley told Chris.

"I'd like that too, Haley," Chris told Haley as they neared her apartment door.

"I'd ask you in," Haley said jokingly, "But my friends might kill you."

Chris laughed, and ruffled Haley's hair.

"I'll see you around?" Chris asked.

"One day, you will," Haley replied.

Haley walked in the apartment, seeing Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake all sitting on the couch.

"Where's Nathan and his girlfriend?" Jake asked.

"Still at the park," Haley responded plopping down next to Brooke.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"She's a bitch, she threatened to make up crap about me to Nathan and I really didn't feel like dealing with that right now," Haley said.

"Ill," Brooke said disgusted already by her older brother's new girlfriend.

* * *

Monica, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake and Haley were all sitting at the dining room table in Brooke and Haley's apartment. Haley and Monica were sending each other dirty looks and as soon as Brooke caught Haley open her mouth to say something to this Monica, she grabbed her.

"You need to help me in the kitchen," Brooke demanded.

"Okay," Haley agreed.

When Brooke and Haley reached the kitchen, Brooke whispered, "Either tell Nathan what she's doing or I will, cause it's so obvious the two of you hate each other."

Haley looked at her best friend's sister, and immediately left the kitchen, dashing into the dining room. Brooke chased her friend, excited for the drama that was about to unroll.

"So," Haley said walking over to the table and sitting in her seat next to Peyton, "Monica, have you told Nathan about that little conversation we had earlier today?"

"No, have you?" Monica said at the same tone as Haley.

"No, but honestly, I have no problem with doing it now," Haley said getting up, "Nathan—" Haley started only to get cut off by Monica.

"Haley called me a slut," Monica said sadly, "She told me that no girl would ever be good enough for you and to keep away because if I don't she will cause bodily harm to me."

"What?" Nathan said getting up along with Haley.

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch?" Haley said challenging Monica.

"Don't deny it Haley, you know you said it," Monica told Haley.

"No I didn't, you called me a drunken slut," Haley said to Monica.

"Haley, why the hell would you do that?" Nathan asked his friend.

"But, I didn't," Haley defended.

"Haley, I mean I know you're messed upto my girlfriends but that's down right wrong," Nathan yelled to Haley.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Nathan," Haley spat.

"Why, you can call my girlfriend a slut, and I can't even defend her?" Nathan said.

"No, you can defend your girlfriend, if I said that Nathan. And I can't believe you are taking a girl who you barely knows side over me, who you've known almost your whole life!" Haley screamed.

Nathan looked towards Haley with a look in his eye she'd never seen before.

"You know what-get out of my house," Haley said.

"Haley grow up," Nathan said sitting down.

"You won't?" Haley asked, "Fine. Then I will," Haley said grabbing her coat from the couch, walking towards the door.

"Hales," Brooke started.

"Don't wait up," Haley said and she left the apartment.

**A/N: GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER?**

**ANYWAYS-HERE IS A REALLY GOOD REASON WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE...**

**...I WAS WORKING ON FINISHING DAMAGED. DAMAGED IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED. I'M NOT PUTTING UP ALL THE CHAPTERS AT ONCE, I'M LETTING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR IT, LOL, SORRY! I ALWAYS KNEW EXACTLY WHERE THIS STORY WAS HEADED, BU TIT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED. IT'S 17 CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE! THE EPILOGUE ISN'T LIKE THE USUAL ONES I HAVE. USUALLY IN MY LAST CHAPTERS, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER THAT IS CLEARED UP IN THE EPILOGUE. IN THIS LAST CHAPTER- YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IS HAPPENING AND IN THE EPILOGUE IT'S JUST GOING ON TO TELL YOU WHAT HAS HAPPENED. ENJOY AND REVIEW!-**

**-CHRISSY**


	12. Everybody's Changing

**A/N: FUNNY STORY...I WAS LIKE, HMM..I'M GOING TO UPDATE 'DAMAGED', AS I WAS LISTENING TO MY NEW:ONE TREE HILL SOUNDTRACK, AND NUMBER 11, 'EVERYBODY'S CHANGING' BY KEANE CAME ON...GUESS WHAT THE TITLE TO CHAPTER _11 _IS..I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS _ON _THE SOUNDTRACK, MIND YOU NUMBER 11! CAN YOU GUESS, LOL?**

****

**Chapter 11:** **Everybody's Changing and I Don't Feel The Same…**

Monica had left about a half-hour after Haley left, telling Nathan to call her the next day. Lucas, Jake and Peyton were anxiously awaiting the return of Haley while the Scott twins were arguing about Haley for the second time this month.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch! She made up all that bull about what Haley said, none of it's true, you dumbass!" Brooke screamed.

"Can you calm your ass down, Brooke?" Nathan argued back, too worried about his best friend to even stick up for his girlfriend.

All of a sudden the front door opened, and in walked Haley.

"Where the hell have you been!" Nathan roared walking to his best friend.

"Out," Haley said pushing past Nathan and trying to walk in her bedroom.

"For six hours, Haley?" Brooke argued.

"Listen, I'm a big girl, I don't need all of you looking after me!" Haley said angrily.

"Are you drunk?" Nathan asked, and Haley immediately starting laughing.

"No," Haley got in between giggles, and Nathan starting walking towards her, trying to smell her breath. Haley, knowing what her best friend was doing, tried getting out of his way, and pushing him away from her.

"Don't," Haley said warningly.

"Let me smell your breath," Nathan reprimanded.

Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Peyton all took this as the chance to leave the best friends, who obviously had some issues to deal with, alone.

"I'm staying at Lucas's tonight, Haley," Brooke said, leaving after receiving a nod from Haley.

"I said let me smell your damn breath, Haley," Nathan screamed.

"Stop it Nathan!" Haley screamed, "I'm not drunk! You see, smell my breath!"

Nathan stared at Haley, his best friend before she stormed out of the apartment for the second time that day.

* * *

Haley walked through the streets. It was only 7:00, so it was still fairly light out, so she wasn't scared. So, she walked to her old neighborhood, about 10 minutes away. She sat at the bench where she, Brooke, and Peyton all used to watch Nathan, Lucas and Jake all play basketball.

_Flashback_

_Haley, Brooke and Peyton were all sitting on the top bench at the basketball court, as the boys were playing basketball. Their senior prom was yesterday, and it was very emotional for all of them. Jake and Peyton went together, considering they were a couple, Brooke and Lucas went together saying there was "no one else" which everyone knew was an excuse for they really wanted to go together, and Nathan and Haley went together as best friends, thinking it would be the most fun._

_Haley, being the most depressed out of all of them brought up how Nathan was going to school in New York to Brooke and Peyton and broke down in tears. To Haley's knowledge, all of them would be going to school together in North Carolina, their home, except Nathan who earned a full-scholarship for basketball at NYU. Little did Haley know, Nathan turned it down, and was going to be going to school with his friends, and little baby sister once the new semester began._

_Nathan looked over to his best friend in tears and looked questionably at his sister who was hugging her. She mouthed the words, "College" and "You need to tell her" to him and he smiled. _

_Nathan walked up the few benches leading to the one his friends were at. When Peyton moved out of the way, Nathan took her spot and Haley immediately smelled him and turned his way and started crying as he put his arms around his best friend, "It's okay Hales," Nathan said._

"_No it's not, Nathan!" Haley argued. "It's never going to be the same! We've been best friends for 12 years and we've lived next door to each other, and now you're going to live far away and I won't be able to run next door when I need you!" she sobbed._

"_Hales…" Nathan tried._

"_And I'm never going to see you again!" she cried._

"_Haley, listen to me," Nathan started, "Irejected their scholarship."_

"_What?" Haley whispered to her best friend._

"_I can't go there, Hales," Nathan told her, "I'm going to school with you guys, here, at home."_

"_Are you dorming?" Haley asked, and when Nathan shook his head no, she jumped on him._

"_We'll still live next door to each other! And then, we can move in next to each other and when we get married and have kids, they'll be best friends, too!" _

_Nathan laughed and hugged his best friend back._

_End Flashback_

Haley smiled to herself, thinking how they'd lived next door all throughout college, and when they decided to get apartments, they got them right next to each other.

And then a familiar scent went through her nose.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Nathan replied.

"I know your smell," Haley replied.

"Then you should stop stealing my cologne, Hales," Nathan said joking.

"How did you know I was here?" Haley asked as Nathan took a seat

"You tend to forget I've been your best friend for years," Nathan replied and when she glanced at him he continued, "When we were younger, you told me whenever you needed to think and wanted me to find you, you'd be here."

Haley nodded her head in recognition, but continued to stay silent.

"What's been going on, Haley?" Nathan wondered.

"Everything's changing, and I don't feel the same anymore," she whispered.

Nathan stared at his best friend and silently told her to continue, "Everything is just getting out of hand. First Chris and Taylor, then I just…I couldn't stop drinking. Nathan, I swear to you, I tried. It's just…I couldn't. I felt as if it was the only way I'd get through whatever it was I was going through. And I let it get out of control, and I land myself in the hospital. I've screwed up a lot. With you, and especially with me," Haley finished.

"And then," Haley began again, "Your girlfriend waltzes in and called me a drunken slut and threatened me to stay away from you. Can you believe that, Nathan? She felt like she'd threaten me, and I swear to God, I wanted to beat the crap out of her," Haley finished.

"Then why did you leave this afternoon?" Nathan questioned.

Haley got up and started pacing in front of her, "Because your girlfriend threatened me and my best friend believed it!"

Nathan stood quiet for a while before he got up and stood in front of Haley, "I think you're jealous."

Haley stared at her best friend and immediately started laughing, "Nathan, in all the years we've been best friends, you have never said anything more ridiculous then that!"

"Think about it Haley," Nathan said walking even closer to his best friend, "You've always been number one and a girl even _mentioning_ that you won't be gives you the worst feeling in the pit of your stomach."

_Nathan's POV:  
_

_I might be hitting Haley in the place where it hurts the most right now, but I need too. I need to see if she feels something more than friends towards me. I need to see if she knows the feeling how it is…to be in love with your best friend._

_Haley's POV:_

_This conversation is making me think about my conversation with Brooke and Peyton. Did they tell him? Were they right? What the hell am I kidding, of course they're right. But now, my best friend, the one that I'm head over heels in love with, is dating some girl that hates my guts._

"You know what Nathan?" Haley asked. "I'm so not jealous of Monica"

Nathan stared at Haley, his best friend, pacing and rambling, "I can't believe you'd even think that I'd be jealous of your sick little girlfriend slut. I mean you are my best friend. My best friend, Nathan. You should know your girlfriends won't like me, and when they pretend to, it's bullshit."

As Nathan watched Haley come over to him he searched her eyes for something to tell him about what his best friend was feeling. "I'm not jealous of your girlfriend, Nathan. I mean I—"

Nathan cut her off.

By doing something he'd never dreamed of.

He kissed her.

And after about 5 minutes of the best friends doing something the two of them promised and swore they'd never do, Nathan broke apart from Haley and yet again tried to read her eyes. But the only thing he got from her was her mumbling, "Brooke's staying at your apartment tonight."

Nodding his head, Nathan and Haley quickly got in his car, neither knowing how different everything would be after this night. Neither knew how life-changing, and how many emotions and consequences would be brought out. All they knew were, they were best friends, and in some way, the two of them would get through it….together.

**A/N: OK, I SWEAR ISN'T THAT WEIRD ABOUT THE SONG? LMAO...THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! **

****

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS! CHECK IT OUT! **


	13. What Happens Next?

**Chapter 12: What Happens Next?**

_Two Months Later _

Nathan and Haley crossed the line of their friendship that night. They went somewhere they swore they never would. After that night, they promised to never mention it again, or to anyone else.

Nathan was still dating Monica, who was forced to deal with Haley. Haley and Monica still despised each other, and refused to even acknowledge each other when they were in the same room.

Peyton and Jake were granted full custody of baby Jenny. Nikki received no right to see Jenny, and a restraining order against her. The truth was revealed in more ways than one, which gave the judge very little to think about with Nikki.

Brooke and Lucas were dating, yet taking things slowly. They were very in love with each other and still haven't been able to actually say so.

Haley was different and everyone saw it. Everyone thought it was because of everything she went through, but Nathan thought differently. Nathan knew his best friend was still upset about what happened between the two of them, and he was determined to try and make things better. Not right, but better.

Haley woke up with a headache and feeling very crappy. She walked out of her room to see all of her friends sitting in the living room.

"Wow, you look like crap," Nathan said looking at his best friend.

Haley glared at Nathan, "Thanks."

"You want breakfast?" Lucas asked.

"What is it?" Haley questioned.

"Chocolate-Chip pancakes, but I'll make you regular ones if…" Jake trailed off knowing Haley hated chocolate chip pancakes.

"No! I want some!" Haley shrieked running to the table.

"But you don't like them," Brooke stated.

"Well, they just smell so good…" Haley said before stopping and running to the bathroom.

* * *

Haley and Brooke had decided to have a girl's day out, which led to Brooke pestering Haley about her older, yet "Totally Hales" type brother.

"Brooke, nothing is going on between us!" Haley exclaimed, as they were looking at some perfumes.

"But you want something to happen, correct?" Brooke asked picking up a certain perfume.

"Best. Friends," Haley stated demandingly as Brooke smelt the perfume she was holding.

"This smells….horrible," Brooke said running to the restroom.

Haley picked up the perfume and looked at it questionably…it was the perfume Brooke had always used….Something was definitely up with Brooke.

* * *

"How're things with Monica?" Lucas asked his friend.

"How're things with my sister?" Nathan asked.

"Ah, the "sister" factor. Dude, you sure you're okay with that?" Lucas asked.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, just don't hurt her, or I'll kick your ass."

"Believe me, I won't," Lucas promised. "Now seriously, what's going on with Monica?"

"We're fine, it's just…she still gets this rapid jealousy thing going on whenever we're with Haley?" Nathan said confused.

"You're shocked by that, Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied.

"C'mon man. You're total attention goes to Haley, she comes first, and no mater what-you'd choose Haley over anybody," Lucas said.

"She's my best friend," Nathan said.

"Speaking of, what is up with her? She's been really sick lately," Lucas said.

"I don't know, but I'm started to get worried," Nathan replied.

"It must be something going around, though. Brooke hasn't been feeling well, either," Lucas told his friend.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the couch to play some video games.

* * *

Haley and Brooke were on their way home when they stopped at the pharmacy for some medicine.

* * *

Later that night, all of the friends gathered in Brooke and Haley's apartment. Both girls hadn't been feeling all that well, and everyone was keeping them company, and in Nathan and Lucas' words they were "keeping an eye on them."

"I feel so crappy!" Haley exclaimed coming from the bathroom, to have Brooke respond by walking over to the bathroom.

Haley fell right next to Nathan, and Nathan put his arms around her and started checking her forehead for a fever.

"You don't have a fever," Nathan told his best friend.

"But I don't feel good," Haley whined.

Nathan couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth, and Haley through a dirty look at him.

"Sorry, sorry," Nathan said.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom, plopping down next to Lucas as Jake got up and went into the bathroom.

"You sick, too man?" Lucas asked.

"No…I just gotta pee," Jake said as everyone laughed.

Everyone sat in front of the T.V. when Jake came out, all color drained out of his face, and holding something in his hand.

Jake coughed and everyone turned to look at him. He held up whatever he had in his hand. All breaths came short when they realized what it was.

It was a pregnancy test.

A _positive _pregnancy test.


	14. You're Here, There's Nothing I Fear

**Author's Note: Oh Goodness! I confused you guys? Then, my job was done well. That was the plan, lol. Anyways-here's the answer to who's pregnant!**

**Chapter 13: You're Here, There's Nothing I Fear**

"Somebody better start talking," Jake warned.

Everybody started looking at each other. Nathan's eyes went from his friend, to his little sister, to his best friend, when realization hit him. He had slept with his best friend.

Lucas' eyes went to Brooke's, wondering if that was why she was sick and Jake looked at his wife, wondering if it was her.

"Don't look at me," Peyton said, "I don't even live here!"

* * *

Brooke followed an angry Lucas into his apartment.

"Lucas," Brooke started.

"Brooke, you should've spoken to me even if you didn't think you were pregnant. You should have told me…I would've, like…gone with you to get the test, I would've taken you to the doctor," Lucas rambled.

"Luke…" Brooke started.

"I should've known, you haven't been feeling to well, lately. Damn it! The hints were way to obvious!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Lucas," Brooke said starting to get irritated.

"Brooke, I could've helped you," Lucas whispered. "It's positive Brooke. You need to know I'm always here for you, no matter what. I love you and I'm going to love this baby," Lucas finished.

"Luke—wait, what did you just say?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm going to be here for you and the baby," Lucas repeated grabbing Brooke's hands.

"After that," Brooke whispered.

"I love you and-" Lucas was cut off with Brooke kissing him.

"I love you, too," Brooke said. Lucas smiled and leaned in to kiss Brooke again, but then remembered about their baby.

"Now, how long have you've known that you've been pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, I've been trying to tell you…I'm not the one who's pregnant," Brooke said.

"Which means…." Lucas started.

"Haley!" they exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were sitting in the hallway between Lucas and Nathan and Brooke and Haley's apartments, Jenny in tow.

"Why are we waiting here again?" Jake asked burping his daughter.

"Because I want to know which one is pregnant!" Peyton exclaimed.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Brooke ran out of Lucas' apartment and tried to get in her own, to see it was locked and to realize she didn't have her key.

"DAMN!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I take it you aren't the pregnant one?" Jake asked.

"Nope, which means Haley is," Brooke said.

"Who's the father?" Peyton asked.

* * *

"Is it you?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded her head.

"Is it mine?" Nathan once again asked.

Haley looked up and yet again, nodded her head.

Nathan stared at Haley for a few minutes before Haley broke down in tears.

Nathan sighed and went and sat down next to Haley, taking her in his arms, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Haley sighed and sadly shook her head, "I was scared."

"Scared?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded, "Why?"

"Nathan, you have a girlfriend," Haley said, "A psycho girlfriend who threatened your best friend, who stormed out pissed, to come back home, just to storm out again, for you to follow me and we did the one thing we swore we'd never do. Have sex," Haley finished.

"Hales," Nathan said. "I would've been there for you."

"What when I peed on the stick?" Haley asked, which caused a laugh from Nathan.

"For everything. I'm gonna be here for you, no matter what. I promise I'm gonna be the best dad in the world, and we'll be a family. We can get married, Hales, and Brooke can move in with Lucas, and I'll move in here and…" Nathan trailed off.

"Woah-woah…Wait one second. Married? No way," Haley said.

"Hales, don't you want the baby to grow up in a loving environment?" Nathan asked.

"Are you in love with me?" Haley asked back.

Nathan at that point wanted to scream, _Yes_, but instead shook his head, "No."

"See," Haley said, which hurt more then she'd ever thought. At that point she'd wish he had just said yes, but, it was a fantasy that would never come true.

"Nate-I love you and you love me, we're best friends…the baby will be growing up in a loving house," Haley said, "That is if you want it."

"Of course I do Hales," Nathan said then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Haley said.

"We got married and are now having a baby….our parents are going to love this one!"

* * *

"Maybe their doing it," Brooke said laughing.

"How do we even know Nathan's in there?" Lucas asked.

"Cause he's the only one that didn't leave," Brooke replied.

"Well he's her best friend, of course he'd stay," Peyton said.

"Unless it's his," Brooke said.

Everyone looked at one another and ran to the door pounding on it.

* * *

"You ready to face the madness?" Nathan said looking towards Haley.

"Eh," Haley said.

"Open the door, guys!" they heard Brooke yell.

Nathan got up and opened the door as their friends ran into the apartment.

"You're pregnant?" Brooke yelled.

"Who's the father?" Peyton challenged.

"Is it Nathan?" Lucas asked.

Everyone looked towards Lucas and he simply shrugged his shoulders at his girly actions.

"Okay, I am pregnant," Haley said standing up, cutting off her friends.

"And yes, it's mine," Nathan said, watching the four faces of their friends become shocked.

After a few good minutes of silence, Brooke screamed, enveloping Haley in a hug, screaming about how she's going to be an auntie, as Peyton joined, telling her about how she's been right forever, and Jake and Lucas hit Nathan on the back, when all of a sudden the four of them stopped and said, "What?"

* * *

"What do you wanna know?" Haley said sitting with her friends, after being forced to tell them what happened.

"How _you,_" Brooke said pointing to Nathan, "got _you_," she pointed to Haley, "PREGNANT!"

"Well, Brooke, you see what happens is a man and a woman—" Nathan started to only get whacked in the head by his younger sister.

"When?" Brooke asked.

"After the Monica fiasco," Nathan answered.

"Are you guys gonna get married?" Peyton asked.

"No," Haley said, "Nathan and I are best friends and we love each other already, so the baby will be brought up in a happy and loving environment."

Nathan smiled grabbing Haley's hand, "And I'm gonna be here every step of the way."

"Why don't you move in here?" Lucas asked.

"Thanks Broody, for so generously giving up my apartment," Brooke said.

"You can move in with me," Lucas said to his girlfriend.

Brooke smiled and turned to her brother, "Move in here!"

Nathan looked towards Haley who shrugged, "What about Monica?"

"I'll break up with her," Nathan said.

"No," Haley said, "Not if you really care about her. I don't want to tie you down."

"Damn it Haley!" Brooke screamed, "She didn't mean it Nathan, dump Monica."

"What if he wants to bring girls here?" Haley asked, "It would be wonderful, he'll walk in with her, see me and Nate will just say, 'Oh, that's my best friend who's also the mother of my child…You wanna go to my room, now?'" Haley finished off.

Nathan laughed, "Hales, I'm not gonna be bringing girls back because of the baby. It's mine just as much as yours. My main priority is going to be the baby," Nathan said.

"Thank you," Haley said tears shining her eyes.

* * *

"So, when are you and Brooke going to switch?" Haley said to Nathan.

"As soon as we can," Nathan said, "I want to be here throughout everything, it'll be easier."

"You'll be the most involved, single father of his best friend's baby," Haley said causing a laugh from Nathan.

"So," Nathan said sitting down next to Haley, "How are you dealing with this baby thing?"

"Honestly, good," Haley said, "I mean I always thought I'd be married, but I rather it be you than anyone else if I'm not."

Nathan smiled, "Me too. Are you sure you don't want me to dump Monica?"

"Do you like her a lot?" Haley asked.

_Not as much as you, _Nathan thought. "It might get there."

Haley smiled sadly, "Then no. You're having a baby, Nathan. I don't want you to give up your life because of it."

"The baby will be my life," Nathan said.

"Not your whole life," Haley said.

"You're right," Nathan said, "You and the baby are."

"Awww, Nate," Haley said hitting Nathan, "That was cute."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "No, for real. Anything you need throughout these next few months, I'm on it. Weird cravings, holding your hair back, needing to have sex, I'm here," Nathan said as Haley whacked Nathan in the head.

"Dumb-ass," Haley said.

"Okay, parentstobe! Let's discuss the move!" Brooke said storming into the apartment, Lucas on her heels.

"Okay, let me go pee first," Haley said.

"You want me to come?" Nathan asked.

"No," Haley said, "Thanks."

"So, Nate. I'm going to start packing and you can move in as soon as I'm done. I mean, seriously, you can take the bed, wait, no you don't want my bed," she giggled. "But you are so, strong. Both of you are, so you can carry it for me!" Brooke said.

Haley came out of the bathroom, and went to stand next to Nathan, "What's going on?"

"Brooke wanted me to keep her bed, but then realized she didn't want me too. Reasons unknown," Nathan said laughing.

Haley immediately started laughing, but soon grasped her stomach and cried out in pain.

"Haley," Nathan said running to her side.

"Something's wrong," Haley got out in a whimper.

"Ok, ok, Haley sit down, Brooke call the ambulance," Nathan said.

Nathan immediately picked up Haley into his arms as she lost her balance, and felt something that would forever change his life, again….Blood.

**Author's Note: 134 Reviews. This story is getting me somewhere where I'm realizing that I can write in a way that appeals to others. And in DLS, I have 22 Reviews for a prologue and a chapter. AWESOME! Anyway-**

**Sadness! 4 More Chapters and an epilogue! This story is the one I'm saddest to see leave because it helped me accomplish alot. Anyway-next chapter, we find out what happened, and we go through some flashbacks of the friends. The flashbacks have nothing to do with the story, but they're used as parts of Haley and Nathan's relationship to show how solid it truly is. REVIEWW PLEASEE! THE QUICKER THE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UD!**

**-Chrissy**


	15. Inside, I'm Screaming I Love You

**Chapter 14: Inside, I'm Screaming, I Love You**

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton were similarly waiting again in the waiting room for doctor's to tell them something about Haley. Nathan was a nervous wreck and he couldn't stand the thought of loosing Haley or his unborn child. What made him worry the most was the blood that he felt on his hands when Haley was in his arms. He knew the blood was definitely not a good sign, and all he could think about was what he would do if he lost this baby. His sister must've been able to tell what he was thinking, and grabbed his hand. He looked down at his sister and saw the once perky, bubbly sister was nervous about the result.

"You'll get through this," Brooke whispered.

Nathan nodded silently, and felt a déjà vu when the Scotts and James' ran in the hospital asking about Haley.

Nathan shook his head, tears threatening to spill about these last few months. _Haley has been through way too much_, he thought. But he couldn't think of a time he'd loved her more.

"She's pregnant," Nathan whispered, "Or was or whatever."

"What?" Lydia James gasped. "Chris?" she asked.

Everyone looked towards Nathan, who whispered, "No. Me."

"You!" Deb gasped. "What?"

"We aren't together," Nathan told his parents and best friend's parents, "We got caught up in the moment," Nathan said. "She just found out and told me. Brooke and I were gonna switch apartments, and Haley and I were gonna raise the baby together." Nathan took a shaky breath, "Excuse me," Nathan said walking to the chapel.

* * *

"Nathan and Haley?" Dan asked his daughter who watched her brother leave the room.

"The two of them are way too stupid, to be honest," Brooke told her parents, Peyton and Lucas nodding their heads in agreement.

"They're in love," Peyton said, "It's as simple as that, but the two of them are making it so difficult."

"I knew this would end up happening with the two of them," Jimmy James said sitting down.

"I just hope it ends up working out," Lydia whispered sitting next to her husband.

* * *

Nathan sat down in the chapel, thinking of all the times he and Haley had shared.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley were sitting in his room, doing their homework when Haley looked up at Nathan._

"_You think it's weird we're best friends?" Haley said sitting up to look at Nathan. _

"_No, why?" Nathan asked._

"_Cause I'm a girl and you're a guy?" Haley said._

_Nathan laughed, "So."_

"_You know when we're older we're gonna get annoyed about this stuff. People are going to be like, 'oh…Haley and Nathan are secretly dating.'" A very intelligent 15-year old Haley said._

"_Hales, they already do," Nathan reminded her._

"_It's kind of annoying," Haley admitted._

_Nathan smiled at his best friend, "It's funny."_

_End Flashback_

Nathan smiled back to the time where he and Haley laughed at what other people thought.

_Flashback_

"_When we're older, will you be my baby's godfather?" Haley asked a 16 year old Nathan._

"_Hales, you aren't having kids," Nathan said to his best friend plopping on her bed next to her._

"_Oh yes I am," Haley said._

"_I won't let you," Nathan laughed._

"_Damn, Nate…No fair," Haley giggled._

"_Okay, let's make a pact. If we don't have kids and aren't married by the time we're 34, we'll have a baby," Nathan said._

"_Us?" Haley questioned, stifling a giggle. _

"_Yeah," Nathan said noticing Haley's face, "Hey-why are you laughing!" _

"'_Cause the day we have kids is the day dogs will rule the world," Haley laughed._

_End Flashback_

Nathan sadly realized how true this would be, if only Haley came out alright.

* * *

The doctor's were rushing and working on Haley. The sound of the monitor went still, when the doctor said,

"Oh no."

* * *

Nathan sat in the chapel, with his hands in his lap.

"God," Nathan started, "I know I don't pray a lot. But, the thing is, I need something. Haley's in the hospital again. But this time, she has my baby with her. I just found out she was pregnant. Today. I was so excited. I think out of anyone in the world to have kids with, Haley is the only one I ever saw myself doing so with. I think it's because. No, I know it's because I'm in love with her. God, please let her be okay. And please my baby be okay."

* * *

Nathan walked into the waiting room, to meet the faces of his parents, his best friend's parents, his friends and his sister.

"Did they tell you anything?" Nathan was able to croak out.

"No, sweetie," Deb said.

Nathan looked towards to the parents who were like another set to him his whole life, and immediately went to them.

"Lydia, Jimmy…I promise, I didn't take advantage of her, and I really…I really am going to be there for the baby, if there is still one…but I promise I will be," Nathan said worried about what they thought of him.

"Nate…you've always been there for Haley-bub," Lydia started, "I know that no matter what, you'll still be there. And to be honest, I'm not happy that she's not married and pregnant, but I know you, Nate…And I know you'd never let anything hurt Hales."

Nathan nodded, "I'm in love with her."

Everyone's head whipped up at Nathan's confession and smiled.

"Then you know everything will be okay, sweetie," Deb told her son.

* * *

Nathan sat as far away from anyone possible waiting for the answers to his questions. He couldn't even remember a time where he was any more nervous, besides the time when Haley had alcohol poisoning. But all Nathan could think about was that this time, there's two people at risk. One he's finally admitted to that he's in love with, and the other who he just found out about, but couldn't love more.

"Mr. and Mrs. James?" the doctor came out asking.

Nathan jumped up, "What's going on with Haley?"

"Excuse me, sir. Let me please talk to her parents," the doctor told Nathan.

"But it's my baby!" Nathan screamed.

"Nate, just….sit down," Brooke advised her brother.

"It's my baby!" Nathan screamed again.

"Nate-sit," Lydia told him silently promising to tell him everything.

Nathan sat down, clearly angry over what was going on. He watched the facial expressions of Lydia, Jimmy and the doctor and started dreading what they were going to come tell him.

Lydia and Jimmy started walking towards Nathan and Nathan immediately ran to them.

"What…what's going on?" Nathan questioned.

"Nathan," Jimmy started, "Sit down."

"No, just…Tell me. Tell me now, Jimmy," Nathan demanded.

"Nate…" Jimmy started, "She's fine. She's resting right now," Jimmy told him.

"And the baby?" Nathan asked fear in his voice.

"The baby didn't make it," Lydia told Nathan.

Nathan stared at Lydia, and hearing everyone's gasps of sympathy made Nathan crazy. Nathan kept on replaying those words in his head _"The baby didn't make it…" _All Nathan wanted to do was go to Haley, but all he could do was drop in the chair and throw his head in his hands, ignoring the hugging of his sister and the cries of Haley's parents.


	16. Show Me That Smile Again

A/N: DUE TO THE AMAZING ONE TREE HILL EPISODE, AND THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I'VE BEEN RECEIVING, I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE 'DAMAGED' ALONG WITH 'DIRTY LITTLE SECRET'. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS EPISODE-IT HAS RECEIVED 10 THUMBS, WHICH ISN'T POSSIBLE ON MY HANDS, LOL. HOW THEY TRICKED US, ONE TREE HILL IS AMAZING. 'I WANT YOU TO CALL SOMEONE IN STANFORD..' I WANT A NATHAN! AND NEXT WEEK, ON THE CAR WOO! LOL.

THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY HAS BEEN EVERYTHING I'D ONLY HOPED FOR. EVER SINCE I BEGAN WRITING, I'D WANT TO WRITE TO GET THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS THAT I'VE BEEN GETTING. AND DIRTY LITTLE SECRET IS ANOTHER STORY, THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWSI HAVE FOR THE AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS IS AMAZING. I'M VERY GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWERS.

NATHAN AND HALEY, OR NALEY AS WE CALL THEM, ARE AN AMAZING COUPLE THAT MANY PEOPLE SUPPORT GREATLY. I AM DEFINITELY ONE OF THEM, BUT I WAS ACTUALLY AN ORIGINAL LALEY FAN. MY FRIENDS WERE TRYING TO FORCE ME TO WATCH OTH, AND I FINALLY CAVED ON A SUNDAY REPEAT EPISODE, WHICH WAS THE EPISODE IN SEASON 1 WHEN LUCAS WAS IN A COMA AND HALEY COULDN'T SEE HIM. THAT EPISODE MADE ME IN LOVE WITH LUCAS AND HALEY, AND I WAS ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE OUT OF MY FRIENDS SHIPPING LALEY. UP UNTIL KEITH'S WEDDING, I WAS OBSESSED WITH LUCAS AND HALEY. I'D START READING FANFICS, ONE SPECIFICALLY THAT I THINK EVERYONE HAS READ, AND I RECEIVED SEASON 1 FOR MY BIRTHDAY. I HAD FAST-FOWARDED ALL OF THE NATHAN AND HALEY CLIPS (OMG.I KNOW. LOL) AND AFTER WATCHING THE EPISODE WHERE THEY FIRST KISS, I FELL IN LOVE WITH JAMES AND NALEY.

OKAY, THAT IS THE CHRISTINE LOVING NALEY SAGA, SORRY. IT'S JUST I'M IN SUCH A NALEY LOVING MOOD, THAT I HAD TO TELL THE STORY.

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, AND WITHOUT FURTHER CHRISTINE-NESS, AS I CALL IT...HERE'S CHAPTER 15 OF 'DAMAGED'

**Chapter 15: Show Me That Smile Again**

**This chapter contains many flashbacks that really don't have to deal with the situation, but its showing the relationship of Haley and Nathan more in dept throughout their younger years, and the 'gang' together, also.**

Nathan sat outside of the hospital on the curb with his head in his hands.

_The baby didn't make it…_

Nathan had never heard 5 words that affected his life more. He couldn't think. Nathan closed his eyes thinking about Haley. He'd promised he'd always be there and right now he couldn't even imagine how she was feeling.

* * *

Nathan got out of the elevator and was shocked to see along with the group he had left he had two more people there. Taylor and Chris.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nathan growled to Chris.

"Listen man, me and Haley are cool now," Chris said standing up with his hands up.

"I don't give a shit, I want you out," Nathan said looking towards Taylor's stomach that was very obviously there.

"Taylor, I think it's best you leave. Haley just lost her baby, I highly doubt she wants to see you and your betraying self who's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby!" Nathan yelled, extremely angry and sad which was showing in his reaction.

"Haley was pregnant?" Chris asked.

"It was _mine,_" Nathan said.

"I know that, Nathan, I never slept with Haley," Chris spat.

"Guys, just leave," Lydia said getting up.

"Send Haley-bub my love," Taylor said.

"Mine, too," Chris said.

"She doesn't want it!" Nathan roared.

"Nate, come on, calm down," Brooke said.

"Does Haley know?" Nathan asked.

"The doctor thought it might be better if you told her," Jimmy told Nathan.

"I think that might be a good idea," Nathan said, "How do I break it to her, though?"

* * *

Nathan walked into the hospital room of his best friend, who was peacefully resting, eyes on the television. Nathan took a deep breath, not exactly knowing how to break the news to her about their loss.

"Hey," Haley greeted happily.

* * *

"How in the world is he going to tell her?" Brooke asked her boyfriend and best friend.

"She's not going to take it well," Peyton said sighing.

"Of course not, Peyt," Brooke told her best friend, "How the hell is she? She needs something, anything just to happen to brighten her spirits. So much has happened to her these past few months."

"It was so much easier when we were kids," Lucas sighed sitting down.

"And she was in love with you," Brooke smiled.

_Flashback_

_7 Year Olds Lucas Roe, Jake Jagielski, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James and Brooke and Nathan Scott were at the park, trying to figure out a game to play._

"_Can we just play basketball," Lucas whined. _

_Haley looked towards Lucas, her "future husband" and immediately started yelling at him, "Why do you always want to play basketball?" _

_Lucas looked at Haley, "Because it's fun."_

"_Well, when we get married, you can't be going around playing basketball all the time," Haley stated matter-of-factly._

"_Haley," Nathan whined, coming over to his best friend, "Stop saying your gonna marry, Lucas."_

"_Why?" Haley questioned._

"'_Cause you're gonna marry me."_

_End Flashback_

"Haley was so strong…she would do anything for Nathan…."

_Flashback_

"_You still mad at me?" Haley asked her 17 year old best friend._

_Nathan sighed and looked towards Haley, "I'm trying to be."_

"_Nathan, I said I was sorry, damn it!" Haley yelled._

_Nathan looked at Haley with a look of shock on his face, "You punched my girlfriend!" _

_Haley plopped back down next to him, "Ex."_

_Nathan looked at his best friend, "And you know, I'd be a lot less mad, if you just told me why you punched her."_

_Haley shook her head. _

"_Fine, I'll forgive you when you tell me," Nathan said getting up and walking into his house, before Haley pulled his arm down and told him, "She told everyone in Physics that for fun you beat people up. That when you guys were together, you two were walking down the street and for fun, you looked at a kid who was in a wheelchair and beat the shit out of him. Then, she contradicted herself, and said you were gay. Then, she looked at me and said, 'Why do you think he's best friends with that slut?' So, I punched her," Haley said._

_Nathan looked at his best friend and smiled, "That's my girl!" He laughed and gave her a high-five. _

_End Flashback_

"And all of their April Fools, and not once did they catch on…."

_Flashback_

_Haley, Peyton and Brooke were sitting in Peyton's room gossiping about the latest rumors going on throughout their school, when Haley's cell phone started to ring. _

_Lucas Cell, was flashing on her phone._

"_Hello?" Haley asked._

"_Hales?" Lucas's cracked voice said._

_Haley bounced up, "Lucas-what happened?" _

"_Hales…there's been…there's been an accident," Lucas said to a 16 year old Haley._

"_What? Lucas, speak to me!" Haley said getting frantic, making Peyton and Brooke get up and smile behind her back._

"_It's Nathan," Lucas said. That was all Haley needed to break down in sobs._

"_Shit," Brooke mumbled, "I didn't think it would be this bad."_

"_I need to…I need to go there," Haley got out in between sobs and started down the stairs. _

_Brooke immediately called her brother and reprimanded him, "Nathan, this was the worst joke you could've pulled, I think she's going to have a heart attack." _

_Brooke and Peyton ran down after Haley, who looked like a wild girl running down the street screaming frantically with tears pouring down her face, not even looking back to her crush stopping to talk to her._

"_Sorry, dude," Brooke called back behind her._

_Haley ran in the Scott household, startling Deb and Dan, who ran straight up to her asking what was wrong._

"_I need to go to the hospital! You have to take me there!" Haley was screaming._

"_Sweetie, what happened?" Deb started asking, as Haley started sobbing loudly, "Why do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked again, making Haley sob louder. "Haley, do you want Nathan to come down?" Deb asked and Haley started sobbing even worse down as Dan called down Nathan._

_All of a sudden a very guilty Nathan started walking down the stairs, silently cursing when he saw his best friend on the floor sobbing. He looked toward his sister who shook her head and Nathan went over to Haley, and started touching her shoulder, "Hales?" _

_Haley immediately looked at Nathan and threw herself in his arms and Nathan decided to not let his parents hear what just happened and picked her up and took her up to his room, turning around to make Brooke and Peyton follow._

"_What the hell is going on?" Deb demanded._

_Brooke and Peyton ran up the stairs behind her brother and a sobbing Haley._

_Nathan put down Haley on his bed, who was mumbling about how worried she was and how she's so happy he's okay. Nathan sighed putting his hand to his forehead and looked towards Lucas who was trying to hold in his laugh. _

"_Haley," Nathan said softly kneeling in front of her._

_Haley looked up trying to wipe all of her tears and looked at him and immediately threw her arms around him again. _

"_Haley, it was a joke," Nathan said._

_Haley immediately pulled away, "April first."_

_Nathan nodded flinching when she started screaming, "THAT WAS NOT A JOKE, THAT WAS THE FUCKING WORST THING YOU CAN DO NATHAN!" _

"_I'm sorry, but Lucas was the one who called you," Nathan tried to defend._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. It was all Luke's idea, right?" Haley asked._

"_HELL NO!" Lucas called, not ready to deal with Haley's wrath._

_Haley plopped onthe bed, when realization hit her, "Did I run down the street screaming and crying and run past Luis Stewart?" _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_A 19-Year old Haley walked into Nathan's room, with tears pouring down her face, Lucas by her side._

"_What happened Haley?" Nathan asked._

"_Nathan," Haley said walking a few steps towards her best friend, "You aren't going to be happy with me right now. But please, just listen to me…Okay?" _

"_Hales…"_

"_I'm pregnant," Haley whispered, tears running down her face._

"_WHAT?" Nathan screamed._

"_Nathan," Haley tried._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? Oh God, Haley, this is exactly why I didn't want you dating…Oh shit," Nathan said starting to get short of breath, "You aren't dating anyone. Who's is it? Who's the shithead that did this to you?" _

_Haley closed her eyes, "It was Luke."_

_Nathan's blue eyes turned colder then they'd ever seen and lunged towards Lucas.  
_

"_Don't," Haley said, "Please."_

"_Lucas, how the fuck can you do this? What is your problem? You know Haley's off limits. You can't do with her and instead you take advantage of her!" Nathan yelled._

"_I'm going to kill you, Lucas. I swear! I'm—" Nathan was cut of by his best friend's giggles._

"_Why the hell are you laughing?" Nathan asked._

"_This is for that April Fools 3 years ago!" Haley screamed, running out of Nathan's room, Lucas hot on her heel. _

_End Flashback_

"She's strong," Brooke said after reminiscing, "And Nathan will be there for her every step of the way."

"He's always there for her…."

_Flashback_

"_Hey pretty," Nathan said walking up to Haley's porch and sitting next to her on the porch swing._

"_Hey ugly," a 18-year old Haley reciprocated._

"_What's up?" Nathan asked._

"_You and Carrie have been dating a while," Haley looked at her best friend._

"_A few months," Nathan told her proudly, "Longest relationship I've had."_

"_I know," Haley said looking on her lap._

"_What's up Hales," Nathan said._

"_I'm worried," Haley confessed.  
_

"_About…" Nathan said._

"_You're right. This has been your longest relationship," she looked up. "We've been friends for 14 years and I've always been at the top of your priorities. And now I'm worried. I mean, I know you and Carrie probably won't last forever or whatever, but you will be dating, and eventually get engaged. Then married, then you'll have kids. Promise me, I'll always be your best friend." _

"_Of course. Girlfriends won't ever get in the way of that. And wife, please we don't have to worry about that. You're the only girl that can deal with me, so I plan on marrying you."_

_Haley laughed, "Come on…"_

"_Okay. Let me be honest," Nathan said turning to face Haley. "I've always thought of you as my best friend. But when I was 14, and girls started thinking I was 'hot', and well, can you blame th-Hey!" Nathan said after Haley hit his arm. "Anyways. I promised myself that if girls have to deal with family, my girl's going to have to deal with you. I'm not giving you up, so..Any girl that wants a relationship with me, has to deal with you…" _

_Haley sighed, "So I'm stuck with you?" _

"_Wouldn't have it any other way, slut."_

"_Hey!"_

_End Flashback_

"They'll work it out, right?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked at her, "Relationship wise, or with the baby?"

"Both…."

"They have to…."

_Flashback_

_Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Jake, Lucas and Peyton opted for a day at the beach one hot summer day._

_Haley, Brooke and Peyton decided to do some sun tanning while the guys 'ran around with a football' as they labeled their game of football._

"_I'm hot!" Haley exclaimed._

"_Hell yeah, you are…" a guy said running past Haley._

"_Thanks!" Haley said sarcastically after him._

_The guys came running back to the girls plopping down near them._

"_Nathan!" Haley yelled getting up, "You just got sand all over me."_

"_Well, then we gotta clean you up!" Nathan said picking up Haley and running towards the ocean. _

_Nathan ran, with Haley in his arms to the tip of the ocean, laughing._

"_Don't you dare throw me in there Nathan!" Haley screamed._

"_What?" Nathan asked, getting into a little bit deeper water._

"_Nathan!" Haley yelled again, but a small smile starting to break out._

"_Huh?" Nathan said, "Oops!" He screamed dropping Haley into the water._

_Haley resurfaced a minute later, "You are so, dead."_

"_Like totally!" Nathan said mocking her._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked Haley.

"A little weird," Haley admitted.

Nathan nodded his head, "Hales…"

Haley looked up and met Nathan's eyes and her smile immediately faded.

"Nathan, please…"

"Hales…"

"Nathan," Haley begged.

"The baby…" Nathan said, choking back tears, "it didn't make it…"

Haley started shaking her head and broke down in tears, "Please, Nathan…I can't handle anymore…I'm not strong enough."

Nathan sat down on Haley's bed and gathered her into his arms, "I promise Hales, we'll find a way…We'll get through this."

**A/N #2:**

**There are only 2 more chapters, along with an epilogue to "Damaged".**


	17. As Long As We Got Each Other

**Chapter 16: As Long As We Got Each Other…**

_2 Days Later _

Nathan sat in his new apartment, trying to collect all of his thoughts.

The past two days has been the worst two days of his life.

_Flashback-Night of Haley's Return Home _

"_Haley," Nathan said walking into Haley's room._

"_Yeah," Haley whispered hoarsely._

"_I'm making Brooke move into my apartment, still. I want to be with you and she can be with Lucas," Nathan whispered._

"_Thank you," Haley said, "I'm gonna need you now."_

"_I know, babe. Try to get some sleep," Nathan told her._

"_Nathan?" Haley asked._

_Nathan turned around at the sound of Haley's voice, "Can you please…" she paused, trying not to cry, "please stay with me?"_

_Nathan nodded sitting on Haley's bed and lulling Haley into sleep._

_End Flashback _

Nathan hadn't ever seen Haley as messed up as she's been. _It's obvious why she's been messed up_, Nathan thought. _I just wish there was something I can do…_

Haley walked out of her bedroom, and headed straight for the bathroom. When she exited the bathroom, Nathan called out to her.

"Hales…"

Haley turned around to show that she acknowledged his voice.

"Come here," Nathan said.

Haley reluctantly walked over to where Nathan was sitting and plopped down next to her.

"You need to eat," Nathan told her.

"I haven't been hungry," Haley told him.

"I've seen that," Nathan told her.

"Actually…I kind of am in the mood for some of you cookies?" Haley asked.

Nathan, happy for her to eat jumped into the kitchen taking out all of the ingredients he would need.

* * *

As Haley and Nathan were sitting in the living room, Haley inhaling the Nathan's special cookies, Nathan couldn't help but ask,

"Can you talk to me, Hales?"

"I'm fine, Nathan," Haley told him.

"Hales, I know you aren't. I'm not okay, and you're not okay. So we need to talk, okay?" Nathan told Haley.

"No we don't," Haley said.

"Taylor was at the hospital," Nathan said trying to get her to break down, knowing she needed it.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Her and Chris send their love," Nathan said waiting for a reaction.

Haley shrugged, "That's nice."

"You should give her a call. I mean you niece or nephew are almost born," Nathan said watching Haley's reaction.

Nathan saw Haley stiffen, and decided to keep going, "She's getting so big, Haley…She must be due pretty soon…"

"Nathan…"

"She's glowing too. I wonder what it is…I mean, aren't you excited—"

"Please, Nathan…Don't."

"Don't what? Talk about how your sister's pregnant?"

Haley immediately broke down in sobs, and Nathan seemed pleased to cause her to let her emotions out.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan," Haley got out between sobs.

"Hales," Nathan said reaching out to her when she got up from the couch.

"I know how excited you were about the baby, Nate…I know you were exited, and I'm so sorry. I really knew you wanted it, and I couldn't even…I couldn't even take care of it. So I understand if you hate me, okay Nathan, I understand if…I'm sorry okay!" Haley said, finally letting her emotions out.

"Listen to me," Nathan whispered. "Haley you couldn't do anything about it."

"Yes I could've…I could've been healthier!" Haley yelled.

"It wasn't your fault," Nathan said getting up to stand up in front of Haley, "And I don't hate you, okay? I can never hate you."

"But it was your baby," Haley cried.

Nathan took a shaky breath, "I know, Hales. And that's why I'm hurting, too okay? I promise I don't hate you, though. Okay? Listen to me. I love you Haley, I love you so much and I can never hate you okay? And I know you're hurting…And I know you're dealing with some physical affects too, but you need to listen to me. You can't keep all these emotions bottled up."

Haley nodded her head, "Nathan, I'm so sorry."

"Haley, please don't apologize."

"Nathan, it's all my fault!" Haley screamed.

Nathan grabbed Haley and brought her to him, "No it isn't Haley. Please just listen to me, okay? The doctor's told you and now I'm telling you. You couldn't have stopped it okay? You couldn't have done anything."

"Nathan, I'm not strong enough, I can't deal with this," Haley said. "I've been through so much these past few months, I can't deal with it anymore."

"I know, I know. But I promise, you'll get through this, okay?" Nathan promised.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighed, hugging Haley close to his chest.

Haley pushed away, "No! First, my boyfriend cheats on me and gets my sister pregnant. Then, I turn to alcohol to deal with my problems, marry you, annul you, and then get alcohol poisoning and land myself in the hospital. Then, your psycho girlfriend causes me to go psycho, and then I end up sleeping with you, and getting pregnant. Wait, then I loose the baby!"

"And now, with you…" Haley said catching herself before she went to far.

"With me what?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head, _I can't tell him…_ "You've been my rock."

"Listen to me, Haley," Nathan said sitting on the couch and pulling Haley with him. "These past few months have been so hard on you. But, things can only get better."

"How am I gonna deal with all of this?" Haley whispered.

"You're so strong, Hales…I promise, you'll get through this," Nathan said putting his forehead to hers.

"Together?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"As long as we got each other, we'll make it," Nathan promised.

Haley nodded her head, "I really wanted the baby." Haley whispered breaking down in tears into Nathan's arms.

"Me too, me too…" Nathan said, finally letting his emotions get a hold of him, crying along with Haley.


	18. I Don't Wanna Wait

**Hey Everyone!**

**I have to be honest and apologize to everyone. I've been holding off updating thisstory, because honestly, I don't want it to be over...It's been such a hit with you reviewers, and I'm extremely thankful for that. I'm also thankful and proud to say DLS is on it's way up, too. **

**For all your readers of Accidentally in Love and And If I Had To Do It All Again-I'm known to make my last chapter a cliffhanger, and clear things up in the Epilogue. **

**This is the last chapter of Damaged! There will be an epilogue coming out within the month, and after that I will be spending some time on DLS-before starting my next fic, Everytime We Touch, after a songtitle by Cascada's Everytime We Touch, and a preview will be out in the epilogue. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the wrap-up of Damaged!**

**Chapter 17: I Don't Wanna Wait, For Our Lives To Be Over…**

_Two Months Later…_

Within the past two months, Haley and Nathan both made small, but definite progress. Haley became even more dependent on Nathan than ever, trying to not be away from him for more than a few merely minutes. When Monica was at the apartment, she would send Haley dirty glances which Haley would reciprocate. Nathan inching closer and closer to dumping Monica, and becoming more in love with Haley. Haley was also falling deeper in love with her best friend, yet way to afraid to do anything about her feelings about her best friend.

Brooke and Lucas had gotten engaged a month after the incident in the hospital. The friends couldn't be happier for them. Along with being happy for the newly engaged couple, they were also excited for the soon-to-be parents, Jake and Peyton. When Peyton announced it, Haley asked to be by herself and Nathan followed her. Haley definitely wasn't upset about Peyton being pregnant; she was mourning what she lost.

Now sitting in the apartment, were all of the friends, plus Monica.

Monica was desperately throwing herself at Nathan, whose undivided attention was on Haley, when Monica got up of the couch and decided to make a scene.

"Jaley, can you go get me and Nathan some coffee?" Monica asked.

"Haley," Nathan mumbled.

"Bitch, get it yourself," Haley answered with her "Scott" smirk.

"Listen, I'm your best friend's girlfriend," Monica asked.

"You don't realize that you can just not be his girlfriend at any point in time," Haley said, "If I say two words."

"Which are?" Monica asked.

Haley laughed, "Dump Her."

"You know, Nathan, you think your Haley is so precious, but do you forget that…she's the one who lost your baby?" Monica asked and Haley's face drained of color.

"You told her?" Haley asked.

Nathan got up "Monica!"

"Stay away, Nathan." Haley warned, walking out of the apartment.

"Haley!" Nathan said calling after her, "How the hell did you find out about that Monica?" Nathan roared.

"I overheard the two of you," Monica said.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment," Nathan told her.

"Nathan," Monica said shocked.

"I want you out of this apartment, and I don't ever want to see you again. Do you fucking understand me? You've caused nothing but shit in my life, and I don't want anything to do with you. Now get out before I actually let Haley beat the shit out of you!" Nathan called.

* * *

"Did you really not tell her?" Brooke asked her big brother.

"Brooke," Nathan sighed, "I would never tell anyone about that. It's personal and it's a subject I don't like talking about with anyone but Haley."

Brooke nodded, "You're so in love with her." She whispered, taking a seat next to him.

Nathan smiled at his younger, yet wiser sister, "I am."

"Why don't you tell her?" Peyton said walking over and sitting on the other side of Nathan.

"She's been through so much, lately," Nathan admitted. "I don't want her to deal with anything else."

"Dude, she's so obviously in love with you, too," Lucas said sitting in front of his friend.

"I mean, she was pregnant with your baby," Jake said sitting next to Lucas.

"She probably thinks it was just sex," Nathan shrugged.

"Big brother, it's never just sex, especially with Haley," Brooke told him smiling.

"Nathan, you being in love with her is going to be the sunshine at the end of this tunnel she's been going through," Peyton said.

"You think?" he asked his friends.

They all nodded and immediately got up when Haley walked back into the apartment.

"We've got to be elsewhere," Brooke said running out of her old apartment, with her friends on her heels.

"What was that about?" Haley asked.

Jake ran back in, "Can I just call my parents to tell them I'm on my way to get Jenny?"

* * *

Nathan walked over to Haley who was watching T.V.

"I didn't tell her," Nathan told her.

Haley turned off the T.V., and looked up at her best friend, "I figured. That girl's crazy, Nathan."

"That's why I dumped her," Nathan said. "Plus some other things."

"You dumped her?" Haley asked incredulously.

Nathan nodded.

Haley looked at him and immediately jumped off the couch doing her, "Happy dance."

Nathan immediately started laughing, "You know…you could've just said you didn't like her."

Haley stopped, "Oh, I thought you got all the hints I sent her," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, especially that time you told her _'If you don't leave now, I might just kill you._," Nathan laughed.

Haley started laughing and stopped when she realized Nathan was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You know how I said I dumped her for some other things?" Nathan asked taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah," Haley said suspiciously.

"You want to know what it is?" he asked.

"Okay?" Haley questioned.

"You," Nathan smiled.

Haley scoffed, "Nathan, I didn't like her…but if you really liked her, I would've dealed."

Nathan shook his head, "No Haley."

Haley stared at Nathan.

"It's cause, I'm in love with you." Nathan told her.

Haley stared at him, "Wait. What?"

"I'm in love with you, Haley. I've been so stupid for the longest time. You're the only girl that matters to me. I date other girls, but they honestly don't mean anything to me. All I've wanted is you. And I guess I'm finally confessing. That night meant so much to me Haley. And, I want to be with you. These past few things that have happened, have been horrible, but they've been signs. I love you Haley, I always have."

Haley stared at Nathan, "You!"

Nathan immediately started regretting it, "I know that a lot is at risk here, but Haley…you're worth it. I know it would work out, it's worth risking our friendship over."

Haley sighed, making Nathan think negatively, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Nathan looked towards Haley, "What?"

Haley held her hand out, motioning him to stop, "But you need to know. I'm **damaged**, Nate. I'm gonna be hard to deal with."

Nathan shook his head, "Even harder to deal without."

Haley smiled and looked at him, "Nathan? Aren't you gonna kiss me?"

Nathan smiled, "No regrets this time."

"There weren't any last time," she smiled back.

"I know," he whispered and kissed her.

Haley broke away, "I love you, too."

And this kiss, well, this kiss changed everything, just like the last.

But this one, started something so much more exciting…It started…

Love.

**As I said, I usually make the last chapter a cliffhanger, and clear things up in the epilogue...I never said always. This one was for you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Chrissy**


	19. Damaged

A/N: WOW, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED BOTH STORIES. SORRY ABOUT THAT-MY BIRTHDAY JUST PASSED AND I'M PLANNING MY PARTY, AND IT'S BEEN TAKING A LOT OF TIME. BESIDES THE FACT THAT I'M EXTREMELY SAD TO SEE ME FINALIZE AND PUBLISH THIS LAST CHAPTER OF DAMAGED.

BESIDES THAT, DUE TO THE WONDERFUL NATHAN AND HALEY EPISODES, AND THE TRAGIC EPISODE THAT JUST PASSED- I FIGURED I'D UPDATE NOW, CONSIDERING I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK, AND I HAD SOME EXTRA TIME. AND HOW WAS EVERYONE DURING THE LAST EPISODE. ONLY ONE TREE HILL CAN TAKE THE LAST, WHAT? MINUTE-AND MAKE IT THE MOST HEART-WRENCHING, TRAGIC EXPERIENCE. WELL, NEEDLESS TO SAY I WAS HYSTERICAL CRYING!

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, AND HERE IS THE EPILOGUE TO "DAMAGED"

* * *

**EPILOGUE: DAMAGED**

_My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged…_

"Beautiful wedding," Haley said to Nathan.

Nathan turned to her and smiled, "Yeah. Bride was beautiful."

"Brooke's never been happier," Haley told Nathan.

"Don't I know it. I just don't get why she waited so long to get married. I mean, we even beat them, and they've been engaged longer then us," Nathan said turning to his wife.

"She wanted it to be perfect, and I just wanted it," Haley said.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked concerned about his pregnant wife.

"This one's a kicker," Haley said rubbing her stomach.

"So was the last one," Nathan replied.

* * *

Exactly a year after Nathan and Haley became a couple, Nathan proposed, telling her he couldn't live with out her.

_Flashback_

"_Happy anniversary," Nathan said to Haley who was emerging from her room._

"_Happy anniversary," Haley replied looking towards the kitchen where Nathan had obviously made dinner._

"_Nathan," Haley gasped. "You did this?"_

"_Yep," Nathan said proud of himself._

_Some time after their desert, Nathan became extremely quiet and nervous and Haley looked towards her boyfriend asking him what was wrong._

"_I can't hold it in!" Nathan exclaimed._

"_Then don't?" Haley said._

"_I love you, Haley. I love you so, so much. And…I don't want to live with out you. I want to wake up with you, have kids with you," he paused apologizing, "And I just…I want you to me mine, forever. Will you marry me?" Nathan paused, "Again?"_

_Haley looked towards Nathan, "Yes!"_

_End Flashback_

They were married a year later, having their first child, Natalie Scott around 8 months after their wedding. Two years later, Haley was pregnant again, to a boy this time, who they were going to name Daniel James, after both of their fathers.

Brooke and Lucas took 5 whole years to officially tie the knot. Brooke wanted a fairytale wedding, and Lucas was the one to give it to her. They were so in love, and were planning on having children quickly after the wedding.

Peyton and Jake's first born, Jake Jr. was born a little after Haley and Nathan's decision to become a couple. Peyton and Jake decided to have one more, and little Andrea was born 2 very short months after Natalie.

Chris and Taylor were married, with Katie, their only child. The two of them were very much in love, and decided that the two of them were the ones who helped Nathan and Haley become "Naley" as Brooke called them.

Chris once said, "Tay, if we'd never slept together, and you gotten pregnant, Haley would've never ended up with Nathan!"

Nathan replied, "I still don't like you-so shut your mouth."

Nathan and Chris, now family, had to end up working through their Haley issues. Even though the two of them still have some problems, they deal with each other.

* * *

"Hey, wife," Nathan told his wife.

"You wanna dance?" she asked him. "And don't call me wife."

Nathan pulled Haley up off her chair, and said, "Okay, what should I call you?"

"Um, my dearest love, the love of my life, sweetheart," Haley rambled.

"I love you," Nathan caught her off.

Haley smiled, "I love you, too."

**THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! THIS IS DAMAGED…**

**SO I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY.**

**THESE ARE THE LYRICS TO DAMAGED, AND I'M GOING TO DESCRIBE EXACTLY WHY I PICKED THIS SONG.**

I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes  
Don't always say, what's on my mind

You know that I've been hurt, by some guy  
But I don't wanna mess up this time

And I really really really care  
And I really really really want you  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
'cause I don't want to lose you  
If you really really really there  
Then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you

My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged

I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find  
Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine  
I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through  
Don't know what you got yourself into

And I really really really care (And I care about you so much)  
And I really really really want you (I really do want you)  
And I think I'm kinda scared (But I'm scared with every touch)  
'cause I don't want to lose you ('cause I don't want to lose you)  
If you really really really there (If you care for me like you say)  
Then maybe you can hang through (Then maybe you can hang through)  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you, you)  
My heart's at a low (low)  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that (I think you should know)  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love (I'm falling in love)  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged (I think you should know that)

My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage (I'm so much to manage)  
I think you should know that (I think you should know that)  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged)  
I'm falling in love (I love you so)  
There's one disadvantage (I love you so)  
I think you should know that I've been damaged

And I really really really want you  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
'cause I don't want to lose you  
If you really really really there  
Then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you)

My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that (Ooh I think you should know I've been damaged)  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged baby)  
I'm falling in love (Falling in love with you baby, yeah)  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged

My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged

"**Damaged" by TLC is beautifully written and sung, (D/L it, if you hadn't already) and when you read the lyrics, you can understand how I intertwined both the song and the story. **

**One summer day, I was watching a "E True Hollywood Story: TLC" I heard "Damaged" and immediately fell in love with it, and downloaded it. I then listened to the song over and over again on my vacation, finally deciding on a fanfic. Never did I imagine the fanfic would end up with the amount of reviews I've received and the best response to any of my fics, so far. But believe me, I only plan to go up! **

**Damaged to me, is a song about a girl who has been hurt by a guy extremely horribly. And now, she's falling in love with someone else, who she had already known, and scared to loose. She's scared to mess up something that is already strong. What better than have a Naley fic, and who better to be that one she's scared to loose than Nathan? **

**When I started fanfiction, I thought it would be fun, just to throw my ideas around. My ideas have become stories that I will never forget, due to my readers. Each story shows a different side of my writing Nathan/Haley fic. And the next fic out, "Everytime We Touch" shows yet one more. **

**  
Lets go through what I've done so far: Hate, Futurefic, Best friends…ahh...What's next on my list?**

**Well, for "Every time We Touch," I'll tell ya **

**Haley James, Lucas Roe, Peyton Sawyer and Tim Smith are all best friends, and the kings and queens of Tree Hill High. When Haley James' archenemy, also known as her cousin, Brooke Davis moves to Tree Hill with her three sidekicks due to business deals of her parents, how will Haley and Brooke clash? How about when all eight are practically forced, to get along? Relationships will be broken, formed and friendships will renew. AU: Naley, Brucas, Jeyton—along with other couples. **

**Summary: 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling….**

**Song: Everytime We Touch, Cascada…ANOTHER AMAZING SONG! **

**Further information of this fic will be announced within Author's Notes of Dirty Little Secrets.**

**NOW HERE ARE THE TITLES, AND SONGS OF EACH CHAPTER.**

**1-YOU NEED A FRIEND, I'LL BE AROUND: MORE THAN ANYONE, GAVIN DEGRAW**

**2-TAKE A BOW, THE NIGHT IS OVER: TAKE A BOW, MADONNA**

**3-YOUR HEART'S NOT THERE: SONG OF THE LONELY, CHER**

**4-IS IT REALLY OVER: DON'T REMEMBER, SORRY.**

**5-I WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU, I'LL STAND BY YOU: STAND BY YOU, THE PRETENDERS**

**6-YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART, NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY: YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART, PHIL COLLINS**

**7-YOU'RE THE CURE AGAINST MY FEAR AND MY PAIN: BECAUSE OF YOU, 98 DEGREES**

**8-I NEVER UNDERSTOOD BEFORE: BRIGHTER THAN SUNSHINE, AQUALONG**

**9-I'M GONNA TAKE YOU FOR A RIDE, AND I'LL LET YOU NOW: WHEN IT COMES, TYLER HILTON**

**10-WHEN I WAS YOUNG, I NEVER NEEDED ANYONE: ALL BY MYSELF, JAMIE O'NEAL**

**11-EVERYBODY'S CHANGING AND I DON'T FEEL THE SAME: EVERYBODY'S CHANGING, KEANE**

**12-WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: DARE YOU TO MOVE, SWITCHFOOT**

**13-YOU'RE HERE, THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR: MY HEART WILL GO ON, CELINE DION**

**14-INSIDE I'M SCREAMING, I LOVE YOU: MIXTAPE, BUTCH WALKER**

**15-SHOW ME THAT SMILE AGAIN: GROWING PAINS THEME SONG**

**16-AS LONG AS WE GOT EACH OTHER: GROWING PAINS THEME SONG**

**17-I DON'T WANNA WAIT, FOR OUR LIVES TO BE OVER: DAWSON'S CREEK THEME SONG**

**18-DAMAGED: DAMAGED, TLC**

**SO, THOSE ARE ALL THE WONDERFUL SONGS THAT INSPIRED ME THROUGHOUT THIS STORY.**

**NEXT I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, THIS STORY HAS TAKEN ME SOMEWHERE I'VE NEVER BEEN BEFORE, AND THAT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU. **

**SO THANK YOU, THANK YOU AND THANK YOU AGAIN! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**BESIDES ALL THIS, I WANTED TO ANNOUNCE THAT IN MY LAST CHAPTER, PREVIOUS TO THE EPILOGUE--I DIDN'T LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER, WHICH WAS WHY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT COMPARED TO MY OTHER TWO EPILOGUES. IF YOU DID READ, YOU CAN REMEMBER THAT ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE'S LAST CHAPTER HAD NATHAN ASKING HALEY IF THEY COULD GIVE EACH OTHER A SHOT TO BE TOGETHER-AND IN AND IF I HAD TO DO IT ALL AGAIN, THE LAST CHAPTER HAD BROOKE LEAVING HER FIANCE, FELIX, AT THE ALTAR, AND LUCAS WALKING IN AFTER HER SAYING JUST "HI". THE EPILOGUES OF BOTH STORIES WAS MY WAY OF MAKING REVIEWERS ACTUALLY WONDER HOW THINGS WERE GOING TO END UP, WHEN THIS ONE JUST TIED UP SOME EXTRA LOOSE ENDS. **

**WHO KNOWS WHAT I'LL DO FOR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET? **

**ONLY ME...**

**CHRISSY**


End file.
